


You Got Me Singing In The Shower

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel hated the communal bathrooms in his dorm. That is...until he met Blaine Anderson there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally starting writing this fic back in January. After about 3k words, I hit a roadblock with it and stuffed it in my drafts folder. Last month, I came across something that reminded me of it and gave me some inspiration to work on it. It's been a slow process, but the fic is now 100% completely written!
> 
> I'll be updating every Sunday & Thursday (so that I can proof-read & do minor edits). 
> 
> This is the first _real_ multi-chapter fic I've done, so hopefully it turns out ok! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos/Feedback are always welcome! :) ENJOY!!

It’s almost 2am when Kurt finishes his paper for his History of Theatre class. All he wants to do is take a shower, crawl in bed, and not wake up until he has to get ready for his 10am class. Kurt gathered his towel, pajamas, and his shower kit, and headed down the hall to the communal bathrooms. The bathrooms in the dorms were the one thing that Kurt hated about living on campus. He preferred his privacy, and the opportunity to take his time; neither which could be achieved when you shared a bathroom with 40 other boys. At least he was lucky enough to snag a single room this year.

Kurt put his stuff down on the bench in the stall just outside the shower. He could hear the water running in the shower next to his, and what sounded almost like a whimper. He tried to tune it out and started stripping down. The whimper suddenly turned into sobbing, and before he could think better of it, Kurt was calling out, “Hello? Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

He heard a frustrated groan, then, “I’m fine, sort of,” a strangled voice answered.

“Do you need help?” Kurt asked.

The boy in the other stall let out a humorless laugh. “Yes, but probably not the kind you’re willing to offer. Unless of course you don’t mind jerking off a complete stranger in the shower.”

Kurt let out a surprised “Oh,” at the admission.

“Yeah. ‘Oh’.” The guy answered. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been so stressed out and sexually frustrated since my boyfriend broke up with me, and I thought I could just jerk off and feel better; but apparently that’s not working. Fuck! I’m so fucking hard. I just want to cum! Why can’t I cum?” he cried.

Kurt bit his lip and thought ‘ _To hell with it!_ ’ he took a deep breath and said, “If you were serious about wanting my help, I’m willing to offer it.”

“Really?” the guy asked.

“Yeah,” he replied.

He heard the clicking of the lock, before the voice spoke again, “Door’s unlocked.”

Kurt stepped out of his own stall, still wearing his underwear, and stepped into the occupied stall next to him. He locked the door behind him before sliding back the curtain separating the shower from the changing area. He was shocked to see that the boy standing in front of him was completely gorgeous. He audibly swallowed as he stepped into the shower, just barely avoiding the spray of water. “Hi,” Kurt managed to say after a moment of staring.

“Hi,” the guy replied. “Thank you for doing this.”

Kurt wrapped his hand around the guys erection and started pumping, “My pleasure, really.”

“Oh, god, that feels good! Could you…tighter? Please? Yeah, just like that! Fuck!” the guy wailed. It’s a good thing that the bathroom was deserted, except for the two of them, because the guy wasn’t even trying to be quiet.

Kurt continued stroking the guy, running his thumb over the head of his cock, and twisting his hand a little every-other up stroke.

“Fuck! It’s still not enough! I need to cum so badly! I just… I can’t…” he trailed off. His whole body was shaking and he was crying.

Kurt brought his other hand down to the guy’s balls and started rolling them in his hand. He slipped a finger a little further down and teased the guy’s hole. When the guy didn’t tell him to stop, Kurt pressed his finger in, up to the first knuckle. He slid his finger out, then back in a little further, crooking it towards himself. Kurt wanted to moan out loud at how tight this guy was.

“Another. Please,” the guy begged.

Kurt pressed a second finger inside, and began pumping them vigorously, in time with the hand that was still working over the guy’s cock. He scissored and curved his fingers as he moved them. His next thrust managed to cause his fingers to brush against the guy’s prostate. Suddenly the guy was cumming all over Kurt’s hand. Kurt worked him through the orgasm, as the guy collapsed onto him.

“Holy shit! Oh my god! Fuck! Thank you! Thank you so much! God, I needed that. That was fucking incredible. Thank you,” he said, relief in voice, and tears streaming down his face.

Kurt blushed, helped the guy stand back up, and rinsed his hand under the spray, “You’re welcome, even if I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Blaine. Blaine Anderson,” he replied.

“Well, Blaine Anderson, this has been fun. I’ll let you get back to your shower now,” Kurt said stepping away from Blaine and out into the changing stall.

“Wait. Don’t I get to know the name of the stunning man who came to my rescue?” Blaine asked.

“Kurt Hummel,” he answered as he unlocked the door and headed back to his own shower stall.

Once Kurt was back in his own stall, he started up the water and removed the underwear that he had left on while he was _helping_ Blaine. Just as he was stepping under the spray of water, the shower next to him shut off. He could hear the rustle of fabric, indicating that Blaine was drying off and getting dressed. The sound of footsteps leaving the bathroom soon followed. Blaine paused in the doorway to call out, “Thanks again, Kurt”, before heading back to his own dorm room.

Now that Kurt was alone, he took his own cock into his hand and quickly started pumping. It had been a few months since he’d been with a guy. He thought about how good it felt holding Blaine’s cock in his hand, the little noises that Blaine made as Kurt’s hand worked him over, and the tight heat of Blaine’s ass. For a moment Kurt wondered what Blaine’s ass would feel like around his cock if he was that tight around just one of Kurt’s fingers. He stifled a moan, biting hard on his bottom lip, as he reached climax.

Kurt finished the rest of his shower in record time. He dressed quickly, was back in his room, and curled up in his bed within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, once all of his classes were done for the day, Kurt walked into the lobby of his dorm building. As he headed toward the elevator, Sean, his RA, who was working at the front desk, called his name. “Hey, Kurt. You got a delivery here at the desk.”

Confusion showed on Kurt’s face as he walked over to where Sean was sitting. “I do? I wasn’t expecting anything. Do you know who it’s from?” he asked.

“Nah, man, I didn’t read the card. Here,” he said handing Kurt a gorgeous [flower arrangement ](https://scontent.fbed1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/18813904_490004761334646_9017263625728909065_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=f8ca0eee94fa88ae4a5231aa2f5d138b&oe=5B368259) of blue and white flowers in a clear blue vase.

Kurt signed the package retrieval log and thanked Sean before heading upstairs to his room. Once he was there, he placed the flowers on his desk and dropped the rest of his belongings on the bed. He found the small card in the arrangement and pulled it out. The card was in a plain white envelope with the words, _Kurt Hummel_ , written on it. He removed the card and read it.

_Thanks again for helping me out last night._  
_Let me know if I can ever return the favor._  
_Blaine_  
_Room #304_

Kurt blushed when he realized who the flowers were from. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of receiving flowers in exchange for a hand-job, but the fact that Blaine wanted to ‘return the favor’ made his breath catch in his throat. Kurt wasn’t quite sure how to take that. Was Blaine offering to jerk Kurt off? Or was he simply offering ordinary assistance of the non-sexual variety? Blaine did call him stunning, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything.

Kurt opened his desk drawer and grabbed his monogrammed stationery set. He wrote Blaine a little thank-you note. He purposefully avoided giving a direct answer in regards to the return favor until he could get more information. He wanted to let Blaine know where to find him, and that he was around if Blaine needed him ( _in more ways than one_ ). He re-read the note when he was done:

_Blaine,_  
_I received your flowers. They are beautiful, but unnecessary. It truly was my pleasure to help you out. I’d be more than willing to offer you a hand again, should you need it. As for returning the favor, well, I’ll get back to you on that one._  
_Kurt_  
_Room #518_  
_PS I’m also available if you just want to talk/vent about anything._  
_PPS Do I want to know why you were showering in the 5th floor bathrooms when you live on the 3rd floor?_

He folded the note up, taped it closed, and wrote Blaine’s name on the outside. Kurt grabbed his keys and the note, and took the stairs to the third floor. He stood in front of room 304 and was just about to slide the note under the door, when the door swung open. Kurt was startled at first, and then he became confused when he didn’t recognize the boy in front of him.

“Uh, hi? Can I help you?” the guy asked.

“Oh, sorry,” Kurt said, shaking off the confusion. “Is this Blaine Anderson’s room?” he asked.

The guy seemed a little relieved at the question, “Yeah. He’s still in class though. I’m Carlos, his roommate. Blaine should be back in, like, an hour, if you wanna come back then?”

“Thanks, but I actually just wanted to deliver this to him,” Kurt said, showing Carlos the folded note.

“Cool. I was just about to leave, but I can leave it on his desk for him, if you want?” Carlos offered.

“That would be great. Thank you.” Kurt handed the note to him and watched him place it on one of the desks in the room, before turning around and going back upstairs.

\---

After dinner, Kurt was working on his homework when there was a knock at his door. He was only slightly surprised to see Blaine standing there when he opened it. “I got your note. May I come in?” Blaine asked, before Kurt could say anything. Kurt motioned for him to enter, and shut the door behind him. “I see you got the flowers I sent,” Blaine gestured toward the arrangement on Kurt’s desk.

Blaine took a seat on Kurt’s bed, while Kurt sat in his desk chair. “I did. They are very lovely. I appreciate the gesture, but you really didn’t have to get me anything,” Kurt told him.

“I know. But I wanted to do something for you. And I was hoping that it might help me figure out what room you lived in,” Blaine smiled at him. “I feel like I need to explain myself to you. Your note said I could talk to you if needed? Can we talk now? Or are you too busy?” he questioned, pointing at Kurt’s open textbooks.

“I’m not busy at all. That stuff can wait. It’s not due until next week. But just so you know, you don’t owe me an explanation. You don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to,” Kurt explained.

“Thanks, but I want to at least try,” Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. “My boyfriend, or rather _ex_ -boyfriend, broke up with me about two weeks ago. I was completely blindsided by it. I was supposed to spend the weekend at his apartment across town, to celebrate our 6 month anniversary. When I got there, he looked so happy to see me, even though it’d only been a few hours since the last time I saw him. I was barely inside the apartment before he started removing my clothes. We had sex, showered – separately –, and went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant…everything seemed _normal_. We talked, flirted, held hands, kissed…then we get back to his place, and he says that he wants to end our relationship. Just like that. He said he met someone else that he wanted to be with more than me. I tried talking to him, find out exactly what had gone wrong, see if there was anything I could do to change his mind. All he would tell me was that it wasn’t fair for him to keep seeing me when he’d rather be with someone else.” Blaine’s voice was strained and his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“I’ve also been under a lot of stress from work, school, and family issues,” he continued. “Sex has always been one of the ways that I deal with stress. Back in high school, I’d jerk off, or finger myself, or use a toy, depending on how much alone time I had or how stressed out I was. Then I got to college and started having sex, and that became an outlet for me. Not that I was sleeping around with just anybody, or anything,” he was quick to clarify. “I mean, sure there were a couple of one night stands here and there, but usually I only sleep with guys that I’ve been dating for a while,” he paused to take another deep breath, letting it out slowly before he continued.

“Anyway, the point is, for some reason, ever since I was dumped, I haven’t been able to reach orgasm on my own. I’ve tried. I can’t. I don’t know why. I can turn myself on, get hard, but that’s about as far as it goes. It’s like there is this…mental disconnect, or something. I think, maybe, I just miss my ex too much? I don’t know,” Blaine shrugged.

“Without any kind of physical release, the stress and anxiety just keeps building and building. It’s almost like being trapped in a room where the walls are closing in on you. I never expected you to actually agree to help me; and when you did…well, I’ve just been so desperate to find a release, that I figured it couldn’t hurt to try, right?

“Last night was the first time I’ve cum since my relationship ended. I felt like this _huge_ weight was lifted off my shoulders. It was like I could actually breathe again. And that is all thanks to you,” Blaine explained.

Kurt sat in complete silence trying to absorb everything he was just told. He finally reached out and grabbed Blaine’s hand, stroking his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. “Wow. Blaine, I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You have no idea how grateful I am that you were willing to do that for me. I don’t know if it was because of how _frustrated_ I’ve been recently or what, but I don’t ever recall cumming that hard before,” he blushed.

Kurt swallowed down the giggle that was threatening to escape. “I’m glad I could help. But just so you know, I don’t normally offer to jerk off random strangers. You just sounded so helpless, and it’s been awhile since I’ve hooked up with someone, so…” he admitted, leaving his statement unfinished.

Blaine nodded in understanding. “Which reminds me, when I got back to my room, I realized that I sort of left you hanging; that I never got to repay the favor. I mean, I was still reeling from the intensity of that orgasm that I couldn’t even tell if my assistance was even necessary. Also, I realize that you weren’t even naked, so maybe you didn’t want me to touch you? But I still should have offered at least,” Blaine said.

“It’s fine, really. I took care of it myself,” Kurt told him.

Blaine groaned, “That’s a mental picture I can definitely appreciate. Um, I mean…” he shook his head and took a deep breath, “What I meant to say was, um, if you want, I would very much like to return the favor at some point.”

“Are you asking for permission to jerk me off?” Kurt asked with a teasing smirk on his face to hide his actual curiosity of the question.

“Or blow you. Whichever you prefer,” he answered. “Obviously, you don’t have to accept; and certainly not right now. I just wanted to make you aware that the offer was available. I owe you.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that. I’m good right now, but I’ll let you know if that changes. And also, I’m not sure if you’d be interested, but if you need my assistance again, I am available,” Kurt told him.

“Ok, sounds good to me. Um, I was thinking, could we maybe exchange phone numbers?” Blaine asked.

Kurt agreed and they swapped phones to enter their information. “By the way, you never did answer the question from my note,” he said, curiously.

Blaine was confused for a moment before he chuckled out a response, “Oh, um, some of the guys on my floor accidentally flooded our bathroom yesterday. The maintenance crew hadn’t fixed it yet when I went to shower, so I had to come up here.”

“Gross,” Kurt shuddered.

“Yeah, but it worked to my advantage,” he winked at Kurt. “Plus, I noticed you guys have better water pressure up here too,” he paused for a moment, thinking about what he wanted to say next. “So, I, uh, I guess I should head downstairs and try to finish up some homework. Thank you for listening, and not judging me. You’re surprisingly easy to talk to. I’ll see you around, Kurt,” Blaine said.

\---

Around 10:15pm Kurt received a text from Blaine.

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _you busy?_

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _was just about to hop in the shower_

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _may I join you?_

Kurt stared at the phone in his hand. He’d be lying if said that he hadn’t been toying with the idea of inviting Blaine, but he didn’t want to seem desperate. Now that Blaine was the one asking for an invite, he didn’t have to worry about that.

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _sure_

_>          same stall?_

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _meet you there_

There were a few other boys in the bathroom when Kurt arrived. The stall he told Blaine to meet him in was already occupied, so Kurt walked over to the sinks and started brushing his teeth. They would be able to see each other when Blaine walked in, so he didn’t have to worry that Blaine would inadvertently try to walk in on some other guy.

Blaine walked into the room about a minute later, carrying his shower caddy. He was wearing just a sleeveless undershirt and boxers, and his towel was draped around his neck. He saw Kurt’s reflection wave at him, from the large mirror above the sinks. He paused and glanced over at the shower stalls, realizing that the one he was about to head to was occupied.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, leaned in close, and whispered to him, “I’ll go start the water in the 3rd stall. Join me when you’re done. I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Kurt suppressed a shiver and nodded at him. He watched Blaine step into the aforementioned shower stall, and quickly finished up so he could join him. He cast a surreptitious glance around the room to make sure no one was paying attention, and entered the stall where Blaine was waiting.

Blaine was already naked and standing under the water spray when Kurt walked in. He locked the door behind him, put his stuff down on the bench and got undressed as quickly as his shaking hands allowed.

“Hey,” Blaine greeted him quietly, as Kurt stepped into the water beside him. He took a moment to appreciate Kurt’s naked form, before pressing their bodies close together. Kurt’s hands immediately grabbed hold of Blaine’s ass and pulled him closer. He lined up their cocks and began grinding them together.

Blaine looked up into Kurt’s eyes and smashed their lips together. The kiss was heated and only served to fuel the lust they were both feeling. Kurt reached a hand down between them, took hold of both of their cocks, and started to stroke.

Blaine’s loud whimpers were muffled by Kurt’s mouth. He suddenly broke from their kiss and put his lips right up against Kurt’s ear, “Please let me blow you!” Blaine whispered, breathily. He then trailed his lips across Kurt’s neck licking and sucking here and there.

“OhDearGodPleaseYes!” Kurt answered as quietly as he could manage.

Blaine fell to his knees; he pumped Kurt’s erection a few times before leaning in and licking a stripe up his length. He took the head of Kurt’s cock into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Then Blaine was running his tongue around the ridge, before taking the rest of Kurt’s cock into his throat in one go.

Kurt had one hand in Blaine’s hair, gripping tightly, to steady himself, and the other hand was balled into a fist and shoved into his mouth to prevent him from moaning out loud. Kurt was slightly well-endowed and had never had anyone deep throat him before, so he was shocked when Blaine had suddenly swallowed him whole with no warning.

Blaine’s tongue was doing the most amazing things to Kurt as he bobbed his head up and down Kurt’s shaft. Finally Kurt couldn’t hold out any longer, and he gave Blaine’s hair a few warning tugs. Blaine pulled off, stood up, and kissed Kurt deeply as he stroked him to orgasm.

Kurt recovered quickly and reached down to grip Blaine’s still hard cock. He ran his thumb over the head, playing with Blaine’s slit, then started pumping his fist up and down the length, making sure to give an occasional twist of his wrist.

Blaine was biting his lip in effort to remain quiet. Kurt kissed his way up Blaine’s neck and whispered into his ear, “Let me see you cum,” before sucking Blaine’s earlobe into his mouth and gently biting it. It seemed that was all Blaine needed to tip over the edge, cum shooting out onto both of them.

Blaine fell into Kurt, using him for support while he regained his senses. “Holy shit, that was incredible,” he commented.

The two of them quickly finished their shower, dried off, and redressed. They gathered their things and exited the stall. Luckily, there wasn’t anyone around to see the two of them leave together.

\---

Blaine followed Kurt out of the bathroom and down the hall. When they reached Kurt’s door, Blaine put a hand on his arm stopping him from going inside. “Can we talk about something? Please?” he asked, nodding his head toward Kurt’s room. Kurt agreed and motioned Blaine inside the room.

Blaine took a seat at Kurt’s desk chair, while Kurt sat down on the bed. “I just wanted to clarify some things before anything else happens. I am currently not ready for, nor capable of, handling a relationship right now. I’m still trying to get over my ex, and my personal life is a complete mess. But I’ve _really_ enjoyed what we’ve done.

“I don’t know what it is about you, but the way you touch me, it’s unlike anything I’ve experienced with other guys. And, well, I was wondering, or hoping rather, that you might be interested in continuing this? No strings attached?” Blaine asked, apprehensively.

Kurt took a moment to consider what Blaine was saying. “You mean like fuck buddies? Is that what you want?” he questioned, cheekily.

Blaine chuckled, “I was thinking more along the lines of friends-with-benefits. But yes. If you’re interested, that is.”

Kurt gave him a sly grin, “I’m definitely interested. My schedule is kinda hectic, so having a regular hook-up that I don’t have to commit to sounds amazing. That, and you give phenomenal blow jobs,” he teased.

He blushed at the compliment and his face lit up in excitement. “Great! Can I just make some minor conditions?” At Kurt’s nod, he continued, “First, kissing is reserved for sexual encounters _only_. And second, sexual activity is limited to hands and mouths,” Blaine requested.

Kurt nodded in agreement. “That sounds reasonable,” he replied.

“And just so you know, when I say friends-with-benefits, I do actually mean _friends_. Like I mentioned when I was here earlier, you’re really easy to talk to. I hope we can do more of that in our future too,” Blaine said, standing up and heading for the door. “Good night, Kurt.”

“’Night.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt left his morning class and heading straight for Déjà Brew, the coffee shop located on campus. He had a 45 minute break in between classes and needed a caffeine fix. While waiting for the barista to finish making his coffee, he glanced around the small café. 

He noticed Blaine sitting alone at one of the tables, staring angrily at his phone, while rubbing his temples. As soon as the girl behind the counter handed him his coffee, he cautiously walked over to where Blaine was sitting.

“Everything okay?” Kurt asked, quietly, as soon as he reached Blaine’s table.

Blaine looked up startled, and gave Kurt a small half-smile. He motioned for Kurt to take the seat opposite him. “It’s just my dad,” he explained, pointing to his phone. “He and my mom are in the middle of this big, messy divorce and he keeps trying to use me to get information to use against her. I’m just getting a little sick of being their pawn,” he said, bitterly.

“Oh, man, that’s awful! I’m so sorry,” Kurt replied, sympathetically.

Blaine gave a humorless chuckle, “Yeah. He keeps ‘ _casually_ ’ reminding me that he’s the one paying my tuition every time I give him an answer he doesn’t like,” he said, rolling his eyes. “He knows my mom can’t afford to pay my college expenses and her own bills with her job – especially with all the lawyer fees she’s accumulating with this divorce – so I’m stuck in the middle. I’m pretty sure it’s just an idle threat and he won’t actually cut me off. Just to be safe though, I started working a second job to try and save up some money; you know, in case he does decide to stop paying for my education. But even with the extra income, I’m still not making enough to cover my tuition,” he shrugged, resigned.

“I honestly don’t even know what to say to that. I’ve never had to deal with anything like that, so I can’t even begin to understand how you’re feeling. A part of me wants to go rip your father a new one, but I somehow doubt that will help. I know I can’t do anything financially, but is there anything I _can_ do?” Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled at him. “You’re already doing it.” He saw the look of confusion on Kurt’s face and continued, “Listening. Offering support,” he explained.

“Well, then, I’m glad I could help,” he replied sincerely. Kurt checked the time and realized he needed to hurry or he’d be late for his next class. “And if a little later you need some extra _stress relief_ , I’ll be done with classes around 4:30.” He winked at Blaine and quickly made his way out the door.

\---

Kurt had barely entered his dorm room five minutes ago, when there was a knock on his door. He let Blaine into his room, and as soon as the door was shut, Blaine’s lips were on his.

“I’ve been hard all day thinking about this,” Blaine told him as he continued kissing across Kurt’s jaw and down his neck.

Kurt led Blaine over to his bed, and gently pushed him down onto it. Kurt climbed up on top of him, straddling his thighs. He began to grind down on Blaine, while Blaine struggled to unbutton Kurt’s shirt.

“Fuck! I need you naked now!” Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt quickly sat up and hastily removed his shirt, as well as Blaine’s. He got up off the bed, so he could remove his jeans. Blaine followed suit, and soon both boys were back in their previous position on the bed, sans clothing.

Kurt started kissing his way down Blaine’s torso, paying special attention to his nipples – sucking and biting them – when he realized how sensitive Blaine was there. His mouth continued its journey downward, going everywhere except the one place Blaine wanted him the most.

“Kurt, please! Please just suck me already!” Blaine whined.

Kurt could tell how desperate Blaine was getting and took pity on him. He licked and kissed his way up Blaine’s shaft, engulfing the head of Blaine’s cock into his mouth as soon as his lips reached it. He gave a few tentative sucks before swallowing down a little over half of Blaine’s length. Kurt used his hand to stroke the portion of Blaine’s cock that his mouth didn’t reach, setting up a rhythm between his bobbing head and pumping fist.

Kurt used his tongue to add a little extra pressure on Blaine’s cock, as he continued to suck him. He gradually took more and more of Blaine’s cock into his mouth with every bob of his head, until he eventually engulfed Blaine’s entire length.

“Oh, Fuck! That feels good! Keep doing that, please keep doing that!” Blaine babbled. “Shit! I’m going to cum!” he warned after a few more minutes of Kurt deep throating him.

Kurt hesitated for just a moment before pulling off of him and stroking him to completion. Blaine pulled Kurt up toward him and kissed him deeply. He suddenly rolled them over so he was now on top of Kurt, never breaking from their kiss. Blaine took Kurt’s cock in his hand and started stroking him. It didn’t take long before Kurt was spilling out his orgasm between them.

“Wow, that was amazing,” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s neck, as they both came down from their orgasms.

Kurt giggled and rolled Blaine off of him. “Thanks, you weren’t so bad yourself,” he teased. He leaned over the side of his bed, opening his bottom desk drawer, and pulled out a package of baby wipes. He and Blaine cleaned themselves up then began to redress.

“You have no idea how much I needed that. I’ve been so hard all day, ever since you offered me relief earlier this morning. Between that and the stress from talking with my dad, I was barely able to concentrate in any of my classes. Your mouth is amazing by the way. Seriously, I thought you gave a fantastic hand-job, but that’s nothing compared to what you just did with your mouth. I am _definitely_ going to need you to do that more often,” Blaine explained.

“And I will be more than happy to do so. As long as you return the favor, of course,” he replied, cheekily. “Because the things that _you_ can do with _your_ mouth? Are nothing short of spectacular. You realize you’re the first guy I’ve been with that can actually deep throat me?” Kurt told him.

Blaine blushed and let out an embarrassed giggle. “Well, that’s probably just because I don’t have a gag reflex. And I may or may not have been using a dildo to practice my blow job techniques on since I was thirteen years old,” he murmured quietly.

“Well, no matter the reason, the fact remains; your mouth is so good it should be illegal. Luckily for me, it’s not,” Kurt said with a wink. “But right now, I’m starving. You wanna join me in the dining hall?” he asked.

“I can’t. I have to get to work. My shift starts in 45 minutes. Maybe some other time?” Blaine replied.

“Sure. Sounds good.”


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days Kurt and Blaine talked and texted each other whenever they had a free moment. And every night Blaine would join Kurt in one of the showers in the 5th floor bathroom for a quick hook-up. They talked about the kinds of music and movies they liked, different hobbies they had, TV shows they watched, the classes they were in, and anything else they could think of.

Kurt learned that Blaine was a music major, that he gave piano and guitar lessons at a local music store a few days a week, and was a bartender on the weekends; while Kurt was a musical theater major, and worked as an office assistant for the theater department on campus. He learned that both of them were in their third year of college, and both were originally from Ohio. While Kurt was originally from Lima, Blaine grew up in Dublin but went to high school in Westerville after an incident at his old school landed him in the hospital.

Blaine had explained a bit more of his family dynamic to Kurt too. How his mother has always been so supportive of him about everything, from his sexuality to his intended career path; while his father has had some problems coming to terms with things. His father didn’t understand Blaine’s sexuality, and thought that manly bonding activities might help turn him straight; but even though he didn’t always _understand_ Blaine, he always made sure to let Blaine know how much he loved him.

Then there was Blaine’s older brother, Cooper. Cooper has always been accepting of Blaine’s sexuality, but very critical of everything else he’s done. After dropping out of college, Cooper moved to California, when Blaine was ten years old, to pursue a career in acting. Because he is ten years older than Blaine and living on the other side of the country, he isn’t as affected by his parents’ divorce as Blaine is. As a result, he always thinks Blaine is over-exaggerating about all the drama he’s forced to deal with.

Kurt in turn explained to Blaine how his mother had passed away when he was only eight years old; and for the longest time it was just him and his dad. He told Blaine how his father was the most supportive and accepting person he’d ever met. Kurt told him the story of how his father met his new wife, Carole, when Kurt was in high school; and how his step-brother, Finn, had passed away during his first year at college.

Now, Kurt was walking back to his dorm room after his last class when his phone chimed with an incoming text.

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _please tell me you are free right now!_

_>_                 _I’m so f’n horny I could burst!_

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _my room_

_>                 5mins_

_>                 be there_

Blaine was already waiting outside Kurt’s room when he arrived. Kurt quickly unlocked the door and let them both into the room. As soon as the door shut behind them, they dove toward each other and met with a heated kiss. They started pulling at each other’s clothing, both eager to get the other one naked.

“How much time do we have?” Blaine asked as he and Kurt shed their clothing.

“Don’t know about you, but I’ve got all night,” Kurt replied, leading Blaine over to his bed.

“Good. Me too,” he said as Kurt climbed on top of him.

The boys were making out and frantically grinding against one another, hands grabbing and caressing every inch of skin they could reach. The two continued to rut against one another for several minutes until Kurt reached a hand down between them, took hold of both of their cocks, and started jerking them off.

Blaine was thrusting up into Kurt’s fist while pulling Kurt closer to him, making Kurt grind down harder on him. Soon, both boys were spilling their orgasms between them. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine unable to hold his weight up any longer.

“Well, that certainly took the edge off,” Blaine started as Kurt rolled over onto the bed. “However, I’m still fucking horny,” he told him as he grabbed the baby wipes out of Kurt’s desk drawer and started cleaning them both up.

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You are insatiable! You know that? Just give me a few minutes to recover and we can go for round two,” he replied.

“Oh! That reminds me. I got you something,” Blaine said. He stood up and walked over to his discarded pair of jeans and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He dropped the jeans back on the floor and crawled back into bed with Kurt.

“You got me something? What is it?” Kurt asked, curiously.

He handed the folded up paper to Kurt. “Don’t get too excited, it’s nothing major, it’s just…well, I’ve noticed that every time you suck me off, you hesitate before pulling off when I’m about to cum. So I went down to Health Services the other day and got tested. Those are my results,” he motioned toward the paper he’d given to Kurt. “All negative. Free of any STDs or STIs. So, the next time you give me a blow job, you can feel free to swallow if you want,” he explained smugly.

Kurt was studying the results in front of him carefully. “That’s actually really thoughtful of you. And I will _definitely_ put this information to good use. I wish I had similar proof to give you. I know I’m clean too, because you’re the only person I’ve hooked-up with since the last time I was tested over three months ago, but it’s always better to have proof. I’ll stop by Health Services tomorrow to get tested,” he told him.

“I believe you, but thanks,” Blaine said. “I’m so glad you were free. I was sort of dying there. I mean, I’m still horny as hell, but that definitely helped a lot. You know… you seemed just as desperate as I was when I got here. Why was that? Not that I’m complaining, or anything. Just, you usually seem more…composed, I guess,” he asked curiously.

Kurt let out a humorless chuckle, “Oh god! There’s this guy in my Business Marketing class,” he started.

“Pause for a second. You take Business Marketing? But aren’t you a theater major?” Blaine questioned.

“ _Musical_ theater major, actually. And yes. My advisor thought it’d be a good elective. Something about learning how to market myself and my talents to producers and casting directors?” he replied, unconvinced.

“Ah, I see. Okay, continue,” Blaine told him.

“Anyway, this guy, at first I thought all his flirting was kinda cute. He’d asked me out a few times, but I was always busy. But a few weeks ago I had some free time and I agreed to go out on a coffee date with him. _Big mistake_! There was absolutely no spark between us. Nothing. We have practically nothing in common and he was just trying _way_ too hard to get in my pants. Pretty much everything he said was lewd or risqué in some way. He kept wanting to take our drinks back to his apartment. I had to make up some excuse to leave early.

“Now he is _constantly_ hitting on me and asking me out. He went from cute, harmless flirting to borderline sexual harassment. I keep turning him down, and telling him I’m not interested, but he just thinks I’m playing hard-to-get since I’ve already gone on one date with him. Even though that one date was a _disaster_ that I never want to repeat. However, despite how much I _don’t_ want him, my body, unfortunately, still reacts to all of his compliments and innuendo-laced suggestions. I always need a little bit of _stress relief_ after that class,” Kurt explained, rolling his eyes.

Blaine had a mischievous smirk on his face as he seemed to be thinking about what Kurt had said. “Maybe if you ‘ _accidentally butt-dial_ ’ Mr.-Won’t-Take-No-For-An-Answer while we’re having really loud sex, he might take the hint and back off,” Blaine said, slyly, while trailing a finger up and down Kurt’s naked torso.

Kurt cracked up laughing. “That would be amazing! And if I actually had his phone number I might just take you up on that. However, there is no Derek-The-Asshole in my contacts,” Kurt replied, with a grin.

Blaine froze at that. “D-Derek?” he stuttered, sounding shaken. “His last name wouldn’t happen to be Renwaith, would it?” he asked anxiously.

“It is actually. How the hell did you know that?” Kurt asked surprised.

“Fuck!” Blaine quickly sat up, and buried his head in his hands. He sat there for a minute muttering the word ‘no’ over and over, in between strings of swears. Finally he lifted his head up and took a few deep breaths before answering. “He’s my ex. And from what you just told me…that makes _you_ the guy that he dumped me for,” Blaine explained.

“Holy shit! Are you fucking serious right now? Oh my god, Blaine, I am so fucking sorry! I swear, I had no clue,” Kurt exclaimed.

“How pathetic am I if my boyfriend breaks up with me to chase after a guy that doesn’t even _like_ him!? I thought that the guy he wanted to be with returned his feelings and that the two of them would get together as soon as I was out of the picture; if they weren’t _already_ together. But, no. He fucking dumped me, just so he could constantly be _rejected_ by you,” Blaine said shaking his head in disbelief.

“Shit, Blaine, I am so, so sorry!”

Blaine continued shaking his head incredulously. “It’s not your fault. Not really. There’s no way you could have known. We didn’t meet until after he broke up with me; and I never told you his name. And I know you well enough by now that I’m sure as hell that he never mentioned me either, otherwise you wouldn’t have bothered with him. I just…” he trailed off with a deep sigh and a shrug, unable to finish his thought.

“It _is_ my fault! I went on a _date_ with your _boyfriend_ while you were _still together_! I unintentionally led him on and gave him false hope! You would still be together if it wasn’t for me! This is all _my_ fault!” Kurt cried.

“No, it’s not,” he replied adamantly. “It’s his. You didn’t know he had a boyfriend at the time. And he was the one flirting with you, and asking you out while we were still together. Even when I thought ‘the other guy’ returned his feelings, I never blamed _him_. _Derek_ is the one who cheated, or attempted to. _He’s_ the one that cast me aside for someone else. _He’s_ the one at fault here,” Blaine told him.

Kurt looked resigned. “I still feel horrible though,” he replied pitifully.

Blaine nodded in understanding. “I know you do. But words are not how I want you to use your mouth to make this up to me right now,” he said, giving Kurt a pointed look. When Kurt just stared at him with unblinking, wide eyes and mouth hanging open, he continued, “I’m naked, you’re naked, I’m horny, you’re hot, and sex is the best method I know to rid myself of stress and anxiety,” he clarified, bluntly. He turned his head away as if embarrassed, “Plus it really helps my ego to know that at least _someone_ still finds me to be somewhat desirable,” he added quietly, sounding a little melancholy.

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt answered, sympathetically. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine’s cheek and turned his face toward him. He leaned in and kissed Blaine. The kiss started off soft and slow, but quickly became very heated. Kurt trailed his lips across Blaine’s jaw, kissing and sucking his way down Blaine’s neck.

Remembering how sensitive Blaine’s nipples were, Kurt began pinching and rolling Blaine’s left nipple between his thumb and index finger, while he licked and nipped at his right one. Blaine was whimpering and mumbling incoherently.

Kurt slid down Blaine’s body, lightly dragging his fingertips down the front of Blaine’s torso and thighs. He ran his hands back up the inside of Blaine’s thighs, lips tracing their movements the entire time. Kurt’s lips reached the base of Blaine’s cock where they suddenly enveloped his balls. Kurt used his tongue as an added stimulus while he gently sucked on them.

Blaine was whimpering as he thrashed around on Kurt’s bed, whining and begging Kurt for more. Kurt released Blaine from his mouth and licked his way up Blaine’s cock. He took Blaine’s dick into his mouth as far as he could, and started working him over.

“Oh, fuck, that feels good!” Blaine shouted. After another minute or so of Kurt’s enthusiastic ministration, Blaine’s cries became more desperate. “More, Kurt, I need more. Fingers. Add fingers,” he begged, in between gasps of air.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and, without pausing the work his mouth was doing, pressed two of his fingers into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine sucked on them greedily, making sure they were well coated in his saliva. Kurt then removed them from Blaine’s mouth and used them to tease his hole, as Blaine pleaded with him to hurry up. Finally, Kurt gave in to his pleas and pressed both fingers deep inside of Blaine.

Kurt matched the thrusts of his fingers inside of Blaine with the bob of his head as his mouth worked over Blaine’s cock. He scissored his fingers as he pumped them in and out of Blaine’s hole, occasionally crooking them. After about a half dozen thrusts, his fingers brushed up against Blaine’s prostate, causing Blaine to convulse and shout out a quick warning to Kurt before he suddenly came down Kurt’s throat.

Kurt swallowed down every drop of his release and worked him through the aftershocks of his orgasm; finally pulling off when over-sensitivity became too much. Kurt licked his lips and crawled his way up Blaine’s body to kiss him deeply. As he kissed him, Kurt straddled Blaine’s thigh and started rocking his body against him. It only took a handful of thrusts before Kurt tipped over the edge and came all over Blaine’s hip.

“Thank you for that,” Blaine said, when he finally managed to catch his breath. “God, that was intense,” he added, sounding awestruck.

“It was. It really, really was,” Kurt replied.

For the next ten minutes or so, the two boys remained laying on the bed next to each other not moving.

“I’m a little surprised you haven’t attempted to get dressed yet,” Kurt said, curiously, breaking the silence they’d been enjoying, as his eyes wandered all over Blaine’s body.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” he asked, playfully.

“No, not at all. It’s just that you’re usually in a rush to get dressed as soon as we finish, that’s all,” Kurt replied, matter-of-factly.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a smirk on his face. “Who said we were done?” he asked mischievously. “You said you had all night. I intend to milk that for all it’s worth.” He winked at Kurt before rolling on top of him and kissing him passionately.

\---

After two more rounds of sex, the boys finally got dressed and ordered some take out to be delivered. They hung out in Kurt’s room, just talking until the food arrived. Blaine ran down to the lobby to pay the delivery driver and brought their food back up to Kurt’s room. They pulled up a movie on Kurt’s laptop and watched that while they ate.

Somewhere during the middle of their second movie, Kurt started yawning. Blaine noticed that it was just after 11 o’clock and decided to call it a night. He turned off the movie, and moved the laptop back to the desk.

“No, why’d you stop the movie?” Kurt protested, sleepily.

“Because you’re falling asleep,” Blaine replied. “It’s not like either one of us is gonna miss anything. We’ve both seen it before. Besides, you can’t go to sleep just yet, because we haven’t had our nightly shower.”

Kurt chuckled at him. “After all that sex this afternoon, you still want more?” he asked, flirtatiously.

“Shower sex is kind of our thing, you know? I mean, we’ve _literally_ had shower sex every single night since we’ve _met_. I’ve grown kind of attached to it,” he replied, earnestly, shrugging. “And of course I want more!” he scoffed. “What kind of question is that even? Honestly, this is _me_ we’re talking about here,” Blaine added, as though Kurt’s question was preposterous.

Kurt’s chuckle turned into a full laugh at his response. “Okay, okay. Wanna go grab your stuff and meet me in the bathroom?”

“Actually, mind if I just borrow a pair of yoga pants and use your products? I really don’t feel like running downstairs and back up again. Especially since I know Carlos is probably trying to sleep right now. I don’t know what possessed him to take a 7am class every day,” he replied, rolling his eyes while subtlety reminding Kurt of his roommate’s schedule.

“Oh. Sure.” He got up off the bed and retrieved his pajamas as well as the yoga pants Blaine requested. Kurt grabbed his towel and shower kit, and they walked down the hall to the bathroom.

By now they had a routine where Kurt would brush his teeth, while Blaine selected a shower stall and started up the water. Even though sex in the dorm showers was not expressly forbidden, it was sort of frowned upon. So they tried their best not to draw attention to themselves and make it obvious what they were doing.

When Kurt had stepped into the changing stall he noticed Blaine’s eyes following his every move. “What?” he asked, apprehensively.

Blaine smirked, “Nothing. I just like watching you undress. It’s very seductive.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, brushing off the comment. He sauntered into the shower and pressed himself against Blaine. Kurt reached a hand up to cup Blaine’s head and gently pull him closer. He leaned in so there was barely any space between them and whispered, “If you think that’s seductive, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” before backing away and smirking at him.

Kurt began slowly caressing himself and teasing his nipples while licking and sucking on his fingers suggestively. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensual pleasure he was feeling. Kurt trailed his hand down his torso and proceeded to fondle his balls briefly, before lightly gripping his cock. He stroked himself in a loose grip, enough to tease, but not enough to alleviate his need for friction.

Blaine was whimpering as he watched Kurt pleasuring himself, trying desperately to hold himself back and just watch. Then Kurt turned his back on Blaine, reaching behind himself, and started to tease and finger himself open. Blaine lost control in that moment, pressing himself closely against Kurt’s backside, while kissing and sucking on his neck.

“God you are so fucking sexy!” Blaine growled. “Can I rim you? Please let me rim you!” he begged, holding onto Kurt’s hips tightly as he ground his cock against Kurt’s ass.

“Yes, yes. God, yes!” Kurt whined, gasping.

Blaine trailed his lips down Kurt’s spine as he lowered himself onto the shower floor. He squeezed Kurt’s ass, massaging the cheeks, as he nuzzled his face into Kurt’s crack. Blaine darted out his tongue, licking down the seam, until he reached Kurt’s hole. He teased his tongue over and around it for a moment before firmly pressing his tongue inside.

Blaine used his hands to keep Kurt’s ass cheeks spread open, as he thrust his tongue in and out of Kurt’s tight heat. He couldn’t help but moan loudly as he felt Kurt’s muscles contract around his tongue. He greedily licked his way inside, and relished the bitter tang of Kurt’s skin.

Kurt had one hand propped against the shower wall to hold him up, while he bit the knuckles on his other hand to muffle his cries of pleasure. Too soon for Kurt’s liking he recognized the telltale signs of his approaching orgasm. After a few more thrusts of Blaine’s tongue, Kurt was cumming, untouched, against the shower wall.

Blaine stood up slowly, turning Kurt around to face him, and kissed Kurt fiercely. Kurt licked the inside of Blaine’s mouth chasing the taste of himself on Blaine’s tongue. Blaine whimpered into his mouth and thrust his still hard cock against Kurt’s hip trying to get some much needed friction. Kurt took the hint and wrapped his hand around Blaine’s length tightly, stroking in earnest. It didn’t take very long before Blaine was cumming all over Kurt’s stomach.

They hurriedly finished their shower, dried off and dressed. Kurt watched as Blaine slipped the borrowed yoga pants on over his naked body, and bit his lip to keep from moaning. The sight of Blaine wearing his clothes was beginning to turn Kurt on. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

Because Blaine has such a tiny waist and short legs, he needed to roll the pants at both the ankle and the waist for them to fit properly. He happened to catch a glance that Kurt threw his way, but didn’t recognize the look. “What? What are you looking at?” Blaine asked, suspiciously, as they walked out of the bathroom.

“You’re just so tiny,” he quipped, not wanting to reveal how affected he was by Blaine wearing his clothes.

Blaine pouted and glared at Kurt. “Don’t be mean. Or I might not return these,” Blaine told him, as he turned toward the stairwell to head down to his room. Kurt kept his eyes glued to Blaine’s ass until he was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt arrived at his room after work Monday evening, he found Blaine sitting in the hallway outside his door, listening to music through his earbuds. His legs were drawn up hugged close to his chest, and he had his face buried in his knees. He almost looked as though he was sleeping.

Kurt approached him carefully. “Blaine?” he asked. There was no reaction from him, so Kurt lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Blaine lifted his head and looked at Kurt with red-rimmed eyes.

“Hey,” Blaine greeting him quietly. “Sorry for just turning up like this, but you didn’t answer my text, so I wasn’t sure when you’d be back,” he explained.

Kurt unlocked his door and ushered Blaine inside. “You sent me a text?” he asked, once they were seated. He took his phone out of his messenger bag and saw the text notification. “I’m so sorry, I had my phone on silent and I didn’t even see it. Well, I’m here now, and I don’t have any place else to be tonight, so what’s up? What did you want to talk about?” he said, referring to Blaine’s message.

“Do you think I’m a selfish person?” Blaine asked anxiously.

“What?” he answered, sounding confused. “Why would you ask that? What brought this on?”

“Just…answer the question first, please,” he urged.

“No. Of course I don’t. Selfish people don’t buy expensive flower arrangements for strangers when they’re desperately trying to save money. They also don’t go out of their way to get STD screenings in order to give peace of mind to someone they’re hooking up with, unprompted. Or reassure said-hook-up that they’re not a horrible person for causing the dissolution of their own relationship. Trust me; you are the _opposite_ of selfish.” Kurt told him, sternly.

Blaine gave him a watery smile. “Thank you,” he sniffed. “I talked to my brother today. He told me I was being selfish for wanting to stay in New York over Thanksgiving Break. Our break is only 5 days. It doesn’t make sense to take that time off of work now, when Winter Break is barely a month later and lasts 3 _weeks_ ,” he said.

Blaine huffed out a breath before continuing, “Not to mention the whole having-to-deal-with-divorcing-parents thing,” he added. “The thing is, my brother actually can’t come home for Thanksgiving due to a change in his work schedule; so my dad decided to bring Thanksgiving to him. However, since my parents sort of hate each other right now, my mom isn’t going to be there.

“My mom told Cooper that she couldn’t afford to take the time off of work, or the plane ticket, in order to spend the holiday with him. And he thinks that’s perfectly okay. However, since my dad is offering to pay for my plane ticket and hotel, and according to Cooper I don’t actually _need_ either of my jobs, I’m being selfish for wanting to stay here to work,” Blaine told him.

Kurt made a noise of disbelief. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but is your brother dense?” he asked.

“It never even occurred to him that I might not want to spend the holiday with him and my dad in Cali, pretending to be a happy family, while my mom is all alone in Ohio. Especially since it also happens to be her birthday that weekend,” Blaine exasperated. “I tried to explain this to him, but he didn’t want to listen. He just kept berating me about how ungrateful I was being by refusing my dad’s generosity. Then he lectured me about how important family was; and that I should take his and dad’s feelings into consideration too. He said it was selfish to ignore that they might want to spend time with me.”

Blaine looked at him miserably. “So now, my dad is disappointed in me, and my brother is upset with me. I just…do you think I’m doing the right thing? Staying here? Or should I let my dad fly me to L.A.?” he asked.

Kurt sighed heavily. “Whether you stay or go, that’s a decision you have to make on your own. But let me ask you this; is Thanksgiving Break your only opportunity to see your dad and brother this year? Or will you be able to see them during Winter Break?” Kurt questioned.

“As far as I know they’re both going to be in Ohio for Winter Break. Or, well, Cooper will be around for a few days during the break for Christmas at least; but my dad should be home the whole time,” Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded. “Okay…and what about work? How problematic would it be to get time off for both vacations?”

“Very,” Blaine answered, solemnly. “I had to submit my time off request at the music store for Winter Break _weeks_ ago, so they could make sure that my students’ lessons wouldn’t be affected. I can’t add an additional week off on such short notice! Break starts in _two days_! And requesting 3 weeks off at the bar took _a lot_ of negotiation. I wouldn’t feel right going in and asking them to give me another week off on top of that,” he explained.

“Then I think you have your answer. Being respectful of your employers and the commitments you made to them is a perfectly valid reason for not spending this holiday with family that you’re going to see in a few weeks anyway,” Kurt reasoned. “And if you really want my opinion, your brother is the one being selfish here. He’s ignoring your feelings, your responsibilities, and your mom’s feelings.”

“I just hate letting people down, you know? It’s funny though…neither one of them had a problem with me staying in New York to work when they expected me to pay for my own flight to Ohio for Thanksgiving Break. But now that my dad’s volunteering to fly me out to Cali, I’m being a selfish brat by staying here,” he said, frustrated.

Blaine let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to dump all my stupid family drama on you. I just needed to talk to someone, and you were the first person to pop in my head,” he said, apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it. That’s what friends are for, right? Besides, I remember telling you that I was available if you ever need to talk or vent. And I am a man of my word,” Kurt said reassuringly. “And just so you know, I’m going to be here all break too.”

“Thank you for that. I really appreciate it,” Blaine said, sincerely. “You know…I also remember you saying you were available for other forms of stress relief. And I could really use some human contact right about now. What do you think about us having an early shower tonight?” he implored, staring at Kurt’s lips.

“I suppose that can be arranged,” Kurt replied, sounding coy.

“Great! I’ll just run downstairs and grab my stuff. Meet you there.” Blaine winked at Kurt then left the room.

\---

Blaine silently alerted Kurt to his presence, and chose an empty shower stall. Kurt made his way into the stall a moment later. He quickly undressed and joined Blaine under the spray. Blaine had his eyes closed and was stroking himself.

“I thought that was my job,” Kurt teased, replacing Blaine’s hand with his own. He attached his lips to Blaine’s neck, sucking and biting, in between kisses.

“You were taking too long,” Blaine pouted.

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine and began stroking more rapidly. “That feels really good,” Blaine told him. After another minute or so, Blaine was fighting back tears of desperation. “More, Kurt,” he whined.

“Do you want my mouth or my fingers?” Kurt questioned.

“Both! Please. I need both,” he begged.

Kurt lowered himself to his knees and took Blaine’s cock into his mouth. He used his hand to continue giving friction to the part of Blaine’s cock that he couldn’t quite fit; while his other hand slipped in between Blaine’s cheeks, searching out his hole. Kurt slipped two fingers into Blaine, pumping them aggressively. His mouth continued working over Blaine’s cock until he was able to fully deep throat him. The rhythm between his fingers in Blaine’s ass and his mouth on Blaine’s cock was slowly driving Blaine toward the edge.

“So close, Kurt. Just…need…” Blaine tried to tell him in between moans and whimpers.

Kurt lightly skimmed his teeth over Blaine’s cock as he added a third finger into his hole, and suddenly Blaine was cumming down Kurt’s throat. Kurt worked him through the aftershocks and slowly removed his fingers.

Blaine pulled Kurt up onto his feet and kissed him deeply, licking into Kurt’s mouth to taste himself. He wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock tightly and began rapidly stroking him. “You…are fucking incredible,” Blaine told him as soon as their kiss broke. “You always seem to know just what I need. Come on, Kurt, cum for me,” he said, just as Kurt tipped over the edge and came all over Blaine’s hand.

\---

Early Wednesday afternoon Kurt was in his room completing some assignments that were due the following week, when his phone rang. He picked it up without looking at the screen. “Hello?” he answered.

_“Hey, Kurt, how’s it going?”_

“Dad! Hey, is everything okay?” Kurt wondered.

_“Yeah everything’s fine. Just calling you about tomorrow,”_ Burt started.

“You’re still coming right? You’re not going to cancel on me?” Kurt asked, cutting him off.

_“I’m not cancelling on you. However…Carole can’t make it. The nurse that agreed to cover her shift just came down with the flu. So Carole’s gotta go in tomorrow; work a double-shift_ ,” he said, apologetically.

Kurt sighed heavily. “Well, you’re still going to be here, right?”

_“I’ll still be there.”_

“Okay. I’ll miss Carole, but I’ll be home next month, so I guess it’s okay. Give her a hug from me?” His father hummed affirmatively. “Wait. Dad? What’s going to happen to Carole’s plane ticket?”

_“Nothing. We used the reward airline miles, so we can’t get a refund, or change to a different flight. Ticket is useless now.”_

“Can it be transferred? Like, can you change the name on it? For the same flight?”

_“I think so. I think there is a small fee for that though. Why?”_

“This might sound crazy, but my friend, Blaine, is stuck here in New York because of money and work. His brother was supposed to fly to Ohio to spend the holiday with their mom, but is now spending the holiday in L.A. with their dad instead. So now Blaine is upset that his mom is gonna be alone on Thanksgiving; especially since it’s her birthday too. I thought maybe you could transfer the ticket to her and she could come up here and spend the holiday with him? That way neither one of them has to spend the holiday alone?”

_“If that is something that they want, sure, I can do that. It’s better than the ticket going to waste. You have all the flight information. So just talk to them first and get back to me.”_

“Thanks dad! I’ll go do that right now. Call you later.”

_“Bye.”_

Kurt hung up, grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He took the stairs to the 3rd floor, and knocked on Blaine’s door.

“Kurt? Hey, what are you doing here?” Blaine asked, surprised. He led Kurt into his room and they each took a seat on the bed.

“I just spoke to my dad. It turns out my step-mom can’t come up for Thanksgiving anymore. So now, her plane ticket is just going to go to waste – since they used non-refundable airline miles to pay for it. I thought that since they were only planning on coming up for the day, that maybe your mom might want it? I know you’re not working tomorrow, so you’d be able to spend the whole day with her. Unless, is _she_ working tomorrow?” Kurt asked, uncertain.

“Wait. Are you serious? You’d really transfer the ticket to my mom?” he asked, shocked.

“Yeah, my dad said he’d rather the ticket go to her than see it go to waste. The flight out of Columbus is at 8am, and the flight back leaves JFK at 8pm. So you’d have pretty much all day to spend with each other. So, what do you think? Interested?” Kurt told him.

“Very! Let me call my mom real quick,” he said picking up his phone and scrolling his contacts. He dialed his mom’s number then put his phone on speaker.

_“Hey Blainey, what’s up, honey?”_ Pam answered.

“Hi, momma. Listen, I have a question for you. My friend, Kurt’s, parents were supposed to come and visit him tomorrow, but now his step-mom can’t make it. They were wondering if you wanted to use her plane ticket? You’d be flying out of Columbus at 8am and leaving New York at 8pm. So you wouldn’t have to miss any work, and we’d be able to spend the day together,” he explained.

_“Oh, honey, I’d love to, but I can’t really afford to buy the ticket off of them.”_

“You wouldn’t have to,” Kurt jumped in. “The tickets were free. They used their reward miles to pay for them. The miles are non-refundable and can’t be switched to a different flight. But they _can_ be transferred to a different person.”

_“You’re Kurt, I’m guessing? Well, thank you, that’s really sweet of you. Are you sure it’s not going to be a problem?”_

“It’s not a problem at all. I just know how upset Blaine was when he found out you’d be spending Thanksgiving alone. And my dad would rather transfer the ticket than have it remain useless.”

_“If you’re sure this won’t be a problem, then I would love to spend the day with Blaine.”_

“Yay! Thank you, momma!” Blaine cheered. “I love you!”

_“Love you too, Blainey. So, Kurt, what do I have to do to make this transfer work?”_

“I think my dad just has to call the airline and give them your name. But I’ll give him your number, so he can call you if there’s any problems. And I’ll make sure the flight information gets forwarded to you.”

_“Thank you, sweetie.”_

“You’re very welcome.”

As soon as Blaine hung up, he turned to Kurt, grabbed him by the face and smashed their lips together. “Do you have anywhere you need to be right now?” he asked once they separated. “Because I really need your dick in my mouth.”

“I’m free. But what about your roommate?” Kurt asked.

“Went home last night,” Blaine responded, before kissing Kurt again. “God, Kurt, I can’t believe you did that for me. You are fucking incredible, you know that? Fuck! I need to blow you,” he babbled.

Blaine reached for Kurt’s belt and started trying to peel his jeans off of him, without disconnecting their lips. After some struggle, he was able to get Kurt’s jeans down around his knees. Blaine quickly got down on his knees and took Kurt’s entire length into his mouth. He bobbed his head, licking and sucking as he went.

Kurt was holding on to the back of Blaine’s desk chair for support. His head was thrown back, as he reveled in pleasure of Blaine’s mouth. “Oh, god, that feels so good. Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. Oh shit, Blaine, I’m gonna…Blaine!” Kurt cried out, just before cumming down Blaine’s throat.

Kurt took a moment to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasm. He fixed his pants, helped Blaine up off the floor, and kissed him deeply. As Kurt reached for the zipper of Blaine’s jeans, Blaine broke the kiss and stepped back.

“What? What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, confused.

“You don’t have to…” Blaine started.

“Maybe not; but I want to,” Kurt told him

Blaine blushed and laughed nervously. “No, Kurt, I mean, you don’t _have_ to. I sort of…already came,” he said, ducking his head, embarrassed.

“You…? Oh! Really?” Kurt responded.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are when you cum?” he answered. Blaine noticed the clock on the desk behind Kurt and his eyes widened in shock. “Shit! I have to get to work!” He quickly stripped off his soiled jeans and underwear, using them to clean himself up, as he searched for some new pants to wear.

Once he was redressed, he grabbed his things and led Kurt into the hallway. “I’ll see you tonight. Thanks again,” he said as he locked his door. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and ran to the stairwell.

\---

Thursday morning Kurt and Blaine took the subway to JFK Airport to meet their respective parents. When Pam and Burt reached the boys they were each greeted with hugs, before making introductions.

“Mom, this is my friend, Kurt. Kurt, this beautiful lady is my mother, Pam Anderson,” Blaine said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kurt told her, shaking her hand.

“You too, sweetie. Thank you for this opportunity,” she replied.

“It’s my pleasure,” he said. “Oh, Blaine. This is my dad, Burt Hummel. Dad, this is Blaine.”

Blaine reached out to shake Burt’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. Kurt has told me a _lot_ about you.”

Burt looked Blaine over before responding. “Wish I could say the same, kid. But yesterday was the first time I’d even heard your name.”

Blaine gave him a look that told him what he said made sense. “That’s not surprising; Kurt and I did only meet about two weeks ago. We’re still getting to know each other,” he said, humbly.

Burt seemed to accept that answer. The two families then parted ways, each with plans to do their own things. They had agreed to meet up for an early dinner at a restaurant near campus that Burt had made reservations at, before returning to the airport and seeing their parents off.

On the subway ride back to campus, after saying their goodbyes, Blaine would not stop thanking Kurt. “Kurt, I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me today. I honestly had the _best_ time with my mom! We had so much fun together. And your dad is _amazing_! I still can’t get over the fact that he paid the entire dinner bill and refused to let me or my mom chip in as a birthday gift to her. He doesn’t even know her! Not really, anyway. I’m just so, so grateful to both of you for making today happen. Thank you. You really are my best friend, you know that?” Blaine told him, sincerely.

“Aww shucks,” Kurt said, facetiously, trying to hide how touched he really was by Blaine’s comment.

Blaine pouted at him. “Don’t be a dick,” he teased, laughing.

Kurt leaned in close and pressed his lips against Blaine’s ear, as to not be overheard by the other passengers, “But I thought you liked my dick?” he said with faux innocence.

“Fuck!” Blaine breathed out quietly, voice full of want. His eyes roamed over Kurt’s body while he subtlety adjusted himself. “How much longer ‘til we’re back at school?” he asked checking the map to see how many stops were left on their trip.

Kurt chuckled at Blaine’s sudden desperation. “Three more stops, then a five minute walk to the dorms. I’m pretty sure you can hang on until then,” he winked.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks had followed a very similar pattern; Kurt and Blaine would talk and text during the day, and shower together each night. They realized that they had an overlapping break in between classes twice a week, and used that time to get coffee together at the coffee shop on campus. And sometimes, instead of using their break to get coffee, they found themselves in Kurt’s dorm room hurriedly getting each other off.

Occasionally, the boys would get dinner together; or just hang out talking, doing homework, or watching a movie. Most of the time these get-togethers also involved sex of some sort.

Kurt had arrived at his last class about ten minutes early. He was mentally going over his schedule and thinking about the assignments he still needed to complete. Kurt realized that he might just end up having to pull an all-nighter with the amount of work he had to do. He sighed loudly and took out his phone.

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _I’ve got a ton of hw to do tonight_

_>                 probably won’t make our nightly rendezvous :(_

_>                 unless you’re willing to wait ‘til 2 or 3am?_

_>                 don’t be surprised if I don’t reply to texts tonight_

_>                 can’t afford any distractions :(_

Kurt only had to wait about a minute before he got a response from Blaine.

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _:(((_

_>_                 _waiting sucks >:-(_

_>                 text me when you’re done_

_>                 if I’m still up I’ll join you_

\---

After class, Kurt headed over to the theater office for work. He had hopped it might be a slow day for him, so that he could get some homework done, but unfortunately it was quite busy. Even during his dinner break, which consisted of a sandwich wrap and half a salad, he was sorting paperwork to be filed.

Once Kurt was free to go for the night, he headed straight to his dorm room to begin tackling the obscene amount of homework he had yet to finish. He heard his phone chime with text notifications a few times, but ignored them to concentrate on his work.

Around 8:30 there was a knock on his door. He opened it up to reveal a freshly showered Blaine, looking ready to collapse.

“Look, I know you’re busy and you don’t want any distractions, but I have a massive, massive headache and just got sexiled from my room,” Blaine began talking before Kurt could say anything. “Unfortunately, I had already taken pain killers before I was told to leave, and those things usually knock me out cold. So I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind me taking refuge in your room and borrowing your bed to sleep for a few hours while you work on your assignments? I promise you won’t even know I’m here and I’ll go back down to my room when you’re ready to sleep,” he requested.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and opened his door wider, motioning for him to come in. “Come on in,” he said, quietly.

Blaine walked into the room and threw his arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you a blow job, no, _two_ for this. Thank you so much.” Blaine then released his hold on Kurt, stripped off his hoodie and t-shirt, and crawled under the covers of Kurt’s bed. He was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Kurt went back over to his desk and continued working on his assignments.

\---

Kurt finally finished all his assignments just before 3am. All he had left to do was print his paper. He cautiously looked over at his bed, where Blaine was still fast asleep, wondering if he should print it now, or wait ‘til the morning. He decided to risk waking Blaine up by printing it now, since Blaine did say he would head back down to his room when Kurt was done.

The printer sounded louder than normal with how quiet the dorm had been. However, thirteen pages of printing later, and Blaine hadn’t even batted an eyelash at the noise. Kurt breathed a sigh a relief, and gathered his stuff for a quick shower.

It felt odd to shower alone after almost a month of sharing his shower time with Blaine every night. But Kurt was exhausted, and he had an early day tomorrow – or technically today – so he took the fastest shower he was capable of and headed back to his room to sleep.

Once he was back in his room he gently shook Blaine’s shoulder. “Hey. Blaine,” he said, voice hushed. “Blaine?” he called out again, a little louder when he got no response. Kurt shook Blaine’s shoulder a little harder and repeated his name again; Blaine continued showing no signs of waking.

“Fine, you win this round,” Kurt quietly told Blaine’s sleeping form. “You’re lucky you’re so damn tiny that I can fit on my own bed with you in it,” he chided, before crawling into the bed next to Blaine and falling asleep.

\---

Kurt awoke with his alarm, and pried himself out of Blaine’s tight koala-like grip. As soon as he had freed himself, Blaine had taken hold of Kurt’s pillow and snuggled it up against him, sighing contentedly. Blaine appeared to still be sound asleep. Kurt shook his head at him, and quickly got ready to start his day.

Last night, before he left work, Kurt had been asked by the head of the theater department if he could work a partial shift for a couple of hours, early in the morning, before his classes. He figured he could use the extra money so he agreed to be at the office at 8am. Kurt only worked until 10am that morning, then hurried off to his first class.

When he arrived at his classroom, the professor told him that she was only collecting their papers, and there would be no lecture today. After handing in his assignment he was free to leave. Kurt stopped by Déjà Brew for a breakfast sandwich and some much needed caffeine, where he also picked up an extra coffee and bagel for Blaine, before going back to his room.

Blaine had just started to awaken when Kurt walked into the room. “You’re finally awake. Are you feeling any better?” Kurt asked, softly.

“Yeah, actually. I feel _a lot_ better! Thanks for letting me crash here last night,” Blaine answered, sincerely.

“Here,” Kurt said, handing Blaine the coffee and bagel he’d picked up for him. “I wasn’t sure if you’d still be here or not when I got back, but I got you some breakfast.”

“Aww, thank you! You’re the best!” Blaine smiled. He sat up, took a sip of his coffee, and moaned softly. “Wait a second… If I slept in your bed all night; where did you sleep? And why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked.

“I tried. You were out cold. And I hope you don’t mind, but I slept next to you. I was just so tired that I didn’t even care,” Kurt answered.

“Next to me? Oh my god! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Blaine asked, sounding distressed.

“I’m fine,” Kurt replied, confused. “Why would think you would’ve hurt me?”

“Well, um, I’ve been told that I tend to kick people in my sleep,” he said, embarrassed.

“I see. Well, if you did kick me, then not only was I not aware of it, but it left no marks, so we’re good,” Kurt told him. “Although, you did sort of wrap yourself around me and cling tight like a tiny little koala,” he teased.

“I did? That’s weird; I've never done that before,” Blaine quietly murmured, confused. “I’m glad I didn’t hurt you though. And I’m really sorry about last night too,” he said, apologetically. “I knew you didn’t want and disturbances, and then not only do I come knocking on your door, but I took over your bed too. I really appreciate you helping me out though.”

“It’s fine, really. I barely even noticed you were here. And I couldn’t very well leave you with no place to go, when you looked like you were two seconds away from falling over. I’m not that cruel,” he replied. After a moment of hesitation, Kurt asked, “Don’t you have class soon? Shouldn’t you be getting ready…or something?”

“My class starts in 5 minutes; there is no way I’ll get there in time. And the professor is sort of anal about tardiness. He actually locks the door and won’t allow students to enter if they’re late. It’s ridiculous. So I have about 2 hours before I have to be anywhere. What about you? Shouldn’t you be in class right now?” Blaine asked.

“It was cancelled. Well, the lecture part anyway. She only wanted us to show up to hand our papers in. She’s using our lecture time to start grading them,” he explained.

Blaine nodded in understanding. “Well, since we both have some free time right now, how about you allow me to give you that blow job I promised you?” he smirked.

Kurt finally allowed himself to take in Blaine’s appearance; his hair was sleep mussed, and he was still shirtless. Kurt noticed that Blaine was actually wearing the yoga pants he had borrowed from him a few weeks ago. Seeing those pants on Blaine just did something to him. He thought that Blaine looked calm, relaxed, and utterly sexy. Kurt’s mouth started watering.

“Actually, if I’m not mistaken, I believe you owe me _two_ blow jobs,” Kurt replied, with a cocky grin. “So I’ll take one now, and maybe we can squeeze in another one later, before our shower tonight.” He carefully removed his shirt, tossing it over the back of his desk chair; and slowly unbuttoned his pants, teasing Blaine as he played with the zipper, before he shimmied his way out of them.

Blaine reached out, grabbed Kurt’s hips, and pulled Kurt closer to him. “Stop teasing. It’s not nice,” Blaine said, just before smashing his lips against Kurt’s. As he kissed him, his fingertips slipped under the waistband of Kurt’s underwear, gently pulling them down.

Kurt stepped out of his underwear as Blaine lifted Kurt up and seated him on the edge of the bed. Blaine broke the kiss and hurriedly got down on his knees, in between Kurt’s legs, to take his cock deep into his throat. He bobbed his head along the Kurt’s length, licking and sucking as he went.

Kurt reached a hand into Blaine’s curls and held on tightly. Blaine moaned at the slight tug on his hair, and pulled himself off of Kurt. “Fuck me. Fuck my mouth. Please. Don’t be gentle, I can take it,” he pleaded.

Blaine took Kurt’s cock back into his mouth and waited for Kurt to move. Kurt gripped Blaine’s hair tightly in both hands and began thrusting rapidly into Blaine’s mouth. Kurt could feel his orgasm approaching and looked down at Blaine, to warn him. He noticed that Blaine was palming himself, trying to achieve his own orgasm.

“Don’t you dare cum in my pants!” Kurt growled. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

As Kurt came down Blaine’s throat, Blaine pushed the yoga pants down to his knees and began to feverishly jerk himself off. Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine’s mouth and just watched as he jerked off.

When Blaine came, Kurt let go of the breath he was holding. “Damn, that was hot…and you’re wearing my pants without any underwear again,” he moaned. He reached out and grabbed the package of baby wipes, handing one to Blaine.

Blaine cleaned himself up, pulled his pants back on, and kissed Kurt. “They’re comfy. Besides, I was only planning on sleeping in them. Not like I need underwear to do that,” Blaine replied, nonchalant. He searched around the bed for his t-shirt, and pulled it on when he finally located it.

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth and get dressed. I’ll text you when I get back from work tonight, and if there’s enough time, I’ll blow you before we shower. If not, I’ll still owe you one,” Blaine told him.

“Or you could just blow me _in_ the shower,” Kurt said, as he finished getting redressed.

Blaine chuckled at him. “Duh! That’s sort of a given, Kurt. But I owe you some non-shower sex. You know, sex that I wasn’t _already_ planning on giving you anyway; something you don’t have to return the favor on? I’m in your debt and I _fully_ intend on paying you back.” Blaine winked at him and walked out the door, waving goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon, while Kurt was eating his lunch in the dining hall he received a text from Blaine.

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _you busy tonight?_

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _I got my PPE (peer performance evaluation) thing tonight_

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _what time will you be done?_

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _8:30-ish?_

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _you free after that?_

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _yeah, I think so_

_>                 why?_

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _every thurs the bar I work at does karaoke night_

_>                 a group of my friends wanted to go tonight_

_>                 thought you might wanna join us_

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _sounds like fun_

_>                 what time?_

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _they’re heading over at 8, but I’m working at the music store ‘til 9_

_>                 wanna meet me at the shop when you’re done?_

_>                 we can walk over together_

_>                 you won’t have to pay a cover charge if I’m with you since I work there_

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _ok_

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _:)_

\---

When Kurt arrived at the music store just after nine o’clock Blaine was already waiting outside. “Sorry I’m a little late, my PPE ran longer than expected,” Kurt said, apologetically.

“It’s fine, I actually just finished my shift; so it’s not like I was waiting long. You ready to go?” Blaine asked.

Kurt hummed affirmatively, and they started walking to the bar. “This feels weird,” Kurt said, suddenly.

Blaine looked at him in confusion. “What does?”

“Hanging out with you. _Off_ campus. We’ve never done that before; not including Thanksgiving anyway. Usually when we’re together we’re in my room, or in the dining hall, or at Déjà Brew,” he replied.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just know how much you enjoy singing and thought you might wanna join us. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to. You know that, right?” Blaine said, nervously.

Kurt waved off Blaine’s concerns. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. Of course I wanted to come tonight. I’m not uncomfortable at all. I just meant that this feels…different somehow; that’s all. It wasn’t meant to sound negative. I was just…pointing it out, I guess,” Kurt shrugged.

\---

When they arrived at the bar, the bouncer immediately waved them both inside. Blaine looked around for a moment, searching for the table his friends were at. As soon as he spotted them, he dragged Kurt over to where they were sitting.

“Hey guys. This is my friend Kurt. Kurt these are my friends; Janelle, Damien, and Nate,” Blaine said, introducing everyone. “They are all in the music program with me at school. Kurt goes to our school as well. He’s a musical theater major,” he added.

Everyone greeting him warmly, and they continued to make polite small talk. Blaine offered to buy the next round of drinks, took everyone’s order, and went up to the bar.

“You gonna sing tonight?” Nate asked Kurt, as soon as Blaine left the table.

“Probably at some point. I guess I just want to see what everyone else is doing first. How have the singers been so far?” he replied, looking toward the stage where one girl was just finishing semi-decent rendition of a Taylor Swift song.

“Eh…some of them have been pretty good, but most have just been _okay_ ,” Damien answered. “We’ve already signed up, we’re just waiting for them to call us up,” he added.

Blaine returned to the table, handing everyone their drinks. Janelle thanked him before including him their conversation. “So, have you decided what you’re going to sing?” she asked.

“Not yet. I haven’t seen the song book, so I don’t know what’s available,” Blaine told her.

“You work here. How do you not know what songs they have?” she said, incredulously.

“I’m not usually here on karaoke night. And when I am here, I’m stuck behind the bar. I’ll go up to check out the songs in a second. What about you guys? Have you sung yet?” he said.

“Nope, not yet. We’ve all signed up though,” Nate informed him.

Just then Damien was called to the stage to sing. As he was singing, Blaine went up to browse the song book. He came back to the table with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Okay, what is that look for? What did you do?” Janelle asked.

“Nothing,” Blaine said, with faux innocence. “My song choice is just…” he trailed of, trying to think of the right words; shrugging when he couldn’t verbally explain it.

Kurt side-eyed him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, suspiciously.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Blaine teased.

\---

As Blaine was called up to sing, he winked at Kurt before walking up to the stage. When the music started, Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion, until the lyrics started. Blaine opened his mouth to sing, looking straight at Kurt with a playful grin.

_I don't know, it's just something about ya_  
_Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_  
_Anytime someone mention your name_  
_I be feeling as if I'm around ya_  
_Ain't no words to describe you baby_  
_All I know is that you take me high_  
_Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_  
_Cause I can't get you out my mind_

_Think of you when I'm going to bed_  
_When I wake up think of you again_  
_You are my homie, lover and friend_  
_Exactly why_

_You light me up inside_  
_Like the 4th of July_  
_Whenever you're around_  
_I always seem to smile_  
_And people ask me how_  
_Well you're the reason why_  
_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La di, la da, la daaa_  
_Singing in the shower_  
_La di, la da, la daaa_  
_Singing in the shower_

_All I want, all I need is your loving_  
_Baby you make me hot like an oven_  
_Since you came you know what I've discovered_  
_Baby I don't need me another_  
_No, no all I know (know)_  
_Only you got me feeling so (so)_  
_And you know that I got to have you_  
_And I don't plan to let you go_

_Think of you when I'm going to bed_  
_When I wake up think of you again_  
_You are my homie, lover and friend_  
_Exactly why_

_You light me up inside_  
_Like the 4th of July_  
_Whenever you're around_  
_I always seem to smile_  
_And people ask me how_  
_Well you're the reason why_  
_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La di, la da, la daaa_  
_Singing in the shower_  
_La di, la da, la daaa_  
_Singing in the shower_

_There ain't no guarantee_  
_But I take a chance on we_  
_Baby let's take our time_  
_(Singing in the shower)_  
_And when the times get rough_  
_There ain't no giving up_  
_Cause it just feels so right_  
_(Singing in the shower)_

_Don't care what others say_  
_If I got you I'm straight_  
_You bring my heart to life yeah_

_You light me up inside_  
_Like the 4th of July_  
_Whenever you're around_  
_I always seem to smile_  
_And people ask me how_  
_Well you're the reason why_  
_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La di, la da, la daaa_  
_Singing in the shower_  
_La di, la da, la daaa_  
_You got me singing in the shower_  
_La di, la da, la daaa_  
_Singing in the shower_  
_La di, la da, la daaa_

Kurt’s face was turning bright red during Blaine’s performance. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh out loud or crawl in hole and die. Blaine was obviously joking around and having a lot of fun teasing him in the process. On his way back to the table after he’d finished singing, Blaine was trying – and failing – to keep a straight face.

“So _that’s_ how you wanna play this?” Kurt challenged, as soon as Blaine sat down. “Okay then. Fine. Challenge accepted.” He got up and walked over to the song book to make his selection, leaving behind a laughing Blaine and confused group of friends.

After he made his selection, and came back to the table, Blaine tried apologizing to him. “I’m sorry, Kurt. When I went to go pick my song it was just staring me in the face. I couldn’t _not_ sing it,” he tried to justify. Kurt just looked at him with a mock glare.

“Is this some sort of inside joke thing, or something?” Damien asked.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who was still glaring at him, “Uh, something like that,” he answered, hesitantly, avoiding eye contact.

There were only three people that went up to sing, before Kurt’s name was being called. He turned to Blaine and smirked at him. “You’re going _down_ , mister,” he teased, flirtatiously. Kurt walked to the stage and took the mic as the music started.

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_  
_So glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

Kurt walked back to the table with a smug grin on his face. “Well?” he asked, triumphantly.

“You win,” Blaine conceded, throwing his hands up in defeat, wide smile on his face.

“Of course I win. You expected something different?” Kurt teased.

\---

A little later that night, while Blaine was in the bathroom, Janelle struck up another conversation with Kurt. “So, how long have you and Blaine been dating?” she asked, curiously.

Kurt almost choked on his drink at the question. His eyes widened, and he stammered out a reply. “Oh, uh, we’re…not. We’re just friends,” he said, silently adding the ‘with benefits’ part in his head.

“Really?” she asked, skeptically.

“Really,” he answered confidently. “We’re not dating,” he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Kurt didn’t understand why saying that out loud hurt so much. He tried not to dwell on it, and made sure not to let the pain show on his face.

“Oh, sorry. I guess I just thought…” she trailed off, chagrined. “I think you guys would make a cute couple though,” she added, earnestly.

“Thank you,” Kurt replied, sincerely.

\---

It was around midnight when Kurt and Blaine decided to call it a night and take off for the dorms. They said their goodbyes and walked out of the bar. As they made their way to the subway, Blaine nudged Kurt with his shoulder to get his attention.

“You’re not really mad at me for singing that song, right?” he asked, cautiously.

Kurt chuckled at him. “No. It was kinda funny actually. Did you really think I was mad at you?” he wondered.

“Well…no? Not really? I guess I just wanted to make sure,” Blaine answered. “I mean, when I saw the song, I automatically thought of you. ‘Cause you’re always making me ‘ _sing_ ’ in the shower…just…not the type of singing I want to do in public, you know? I don’t know, I guess I thought it’d be funny or something,” he explained, shrugging.

“You do realize that you _are_ in public when I make you ‘ _sing_ ’ like that? That bathroom isn’t exactly built for privacy,” Kurt replied, incredulously.

“But since we’re in a private, _locked_ stall, it’s not completely public. It’s only _semi_ -public. People may, unfortunately, be able to _hear_ what we’re doing, but at least they can’t _see_ us. _That’s_ the part I really wanna keep private,” Blaine clarified. “So…since you’re not mad…does this mean we can still shower together when we get back?” he asked, hopefully.

“Oh my god!” Kurt snorted. “That’s what you’re so concerned about? Like I would ever say no to that!” he rolled his eyes, laughing.

“Yes!” he cheered, quietly, pumping his fist.

“Oh my god, you are such a dork!” Kurt said, in amusement. “Are we stopping by your room to get your stuff on our way upstairs? Only asking because you _still_ haven’t returned my yoga pants,” he added, giving Blaine a pointed look.

“Actually…” Blaine trailed off, sheepishly. “I sort of packed a t-shirt and boxers in my book bag before I went to work, so we wouldn’t have to disturb my roommate when we got back to the dorms. _What_!? Don’t give me that look! He’s a light sleeper and is really grouchy when he gets woken up,” he said, defensively.

\---

Blaine put his bag down on Kurt’s desk chair and grabbed his clothes out of it, while Kurt gathered his shower supplies. They walked down to the bathroom together.

When Kurt finally joined Blaine in the shower, after brushing his teeth, Blaine immediately grabbed his hips and pulled Kurt close to him. He tipped his head up and kissed Kurt fiercely. Blaine’s hands slowly traveled from Kurt’s hips to his ass, gently squeezing, while pulling him impossibly closer.

“How are you always so damn sexy? Fuck! I get hard just _thinking_ about you,” Blaine whispered between kisses. He trailed his mouth across Kurt’s jaw, and began sucking on that one spot just under Kurt’s left ear that he knew drove Kurt crazy.

Kurt bucked his hips forward, trying to rut against Blaine for some much needed friction. “Touch me, please. Please, touch me,” Kurt begged.

Blaine took hold of Kurt’s cock in loose grip and started stroking lightly, while trailing his lips down Kurt’s body. Once Blaine was on his knees in front of Kurt, he gave Kurt’s cock a few tentative licks. He looked up into Kurt’s eyes, “I want you to fuck me…my mouth. Fuck my mouth.” Blaine then wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt’s cock and waited for Kurt to take over.

Kurt pushed his cock deep into Blaine’s throat. He grabbed a tight hold of Blaine’s curls and began frantically thrusting. It didn’t take long before Kurt was cumming down his throat. He helped Blaine stand and began vigorously jerking him off. Soon, Blaine was cumming over his fist.

They hurriedly finished their shower, dressed and returned to Kurt’s room. Blaine grabbed his bag and said goodnight.

Kurt crawled in bed and tried to fall asleep, but Janelle’s question from earlier was still bothering him. Why did it hurt so much to tell her that he wasn’t dating Blaine? He knew that this was just an arrangement they had between friends. It just didn’t make any sense.

Kurt’s foot got tangled up in something under his blanket. He reached down, searching for the object. He found Blaine’s hoodie, that he’d left behind yesterday afternoon, after he’d spent the night in Kurt’s room. Kurt had thrown it on his bed before he left for his PPE to remind himself to return it.

He hugged the hoodie close to him, inhaling Blaine’s scent, and sighed happily. He laid back down and cuddled with the hoodie, imagining that it was Blaine with him. Kurt suddenly froze; “Oh, fuck!” he silently cursed himself, frustrated and upset, as realization finally dawned on him. “I fell in love with him.”


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday afternoon Kurt was exiting the lobby of his dorm when he saw Blaine approaching the building. He took in Blaine’s slightly frazzled appearance and noted his slow, zombie-like movements. “Hey! You look exhausted. You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, just tired. It’s been a long day,” Blaine replied.

“Long day? It’s barely even two o’clock,” Kurt asked skeptically.

“I’ve been in the library since 6am trying to finish this stupid research paper that’s due on Monday. I’m working at the bar tonight and tomorrow night and at the music shop all afternoon tomorrow as well. Wouldn’t have any other time to get it done,” he shrugged.

Kurt nodded in understanding. “Well, I was just about to head over to Déjà Brew for some coffee. Wanna come? Maybe the caffeine might jolt you back to the land of the living. We can’t have you falling asleep while pouring liquor, can we?” Kurt joked, bumping his shoulder against Blaine’s.

“Yes, please! God, why didn’t I think of that? I must be more tired than I thought,” he laughed.

They chatted about nothing in particular on the walk over to the café. When they entered the coffee shop Blaine inhaled deeply and turned to Kurt, “I love the smell of freshly ground coffee. I’m starting to feel more awake already,” he said, brightly.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “I’ll go get the coffee, you go snag us a table,” he told him.

Blaine agreed and left to find an empty table, while Kurt went to the counter to order their drinks. The queue was relatively short, but it still took several long minutes before he joined Blaine, coffee in hand.

Kurt was a little anxious about spending time alone with Blaine. He knew that Blaine wasn’t looking for a relationship; and he was scared that revealing his feelings might frighten Blaine away. Since he realized his true feelings the other night, Kurt had only seen Blaine once – when they met up for their shower last night – and it was easy enough to pretend that it was lust, and not love, that caused him to fall apart at Blaine’s touch. But this is the first time they’d be hanging out together – fully clothed – since his belated epiphany.

Blaine was too important to Kurt to risk saying anything. He had to make sure he didn’t give himself away. He couldn’t afford to lose Blaine’s friendship; he had resolved to push his own feelings aside, convinced that it was for the best. Because even if their arrangement were to disappear completely, Kurt would much rather have Blaine in his life as a friend than not at all.

Kurt placed Blaine’s coffee on the table in front of him and paused. Blaine was staring off into space, unblinking. He looked pale and shaken, as if he had just seen a ghost. Kurt followed his line of sight, but only saw a table littered with a couple of empty coffee cups and balled-up used napkins. “Blaine?” he said, concerned.

Blaine jumped at the sound of Kurt’s voice, breaking him out of his trance-like state. “Is everything alright?” Kurt asked. His own anxiety over spending time alone with Blaine forgotten, as he looked on at Blaine with worry.

“Um, could we…uh, can we take these back to your room instead?” Blaine replied.

“Yeah, sure, of course. What’s wrong? Did something happen? Is it your parents again?” he tried asking again.

Blaine shook his head, “I’ll be fine. I just can’t be here right now,” he told him. He slung his bag over his shoulder, picked up his coffee cup, and headed for the door. Kurt hurried after him.

“Blaine, are you sure everything is okay?” he asked once they were outside. Blaine hummed non-committedly while busying himself drinking his coffee. The rest of the walk back to the dorms was spent in awkward silence. Blaine seemed to be thinking about something very seriously.

Once they arrived in Kurt’s room Kurt tried talking to Blaine again. “You’re kinda scaring me here. Do you want to tell me what all that was about?” he asked.

Blaine put his cup down on Kurt’s desk and rummaged in his bag for a moment. When he found what he was looking for he placed his bag on the floor and turned to look at Kurt. “I told you, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. And no, I don’t want to talk about it. What I want right now,” he paused and took a deep breath, “is for you to fuck me.”

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed. “I know that sex is your go-to method of dealing with stress, but are you _sure_ that’s what you want right now?” he asked.

Blaine handed Kurt the item he’d taken out of his book bag. Kurt stared at the condom with wide eyes. “Yes, Kurt, I’m very sure that I want your dick in my ass, ASAP. Please?” Blaine pleaded.

“Wait! I thought you meant you just wanted me to fuck your mouth again or something. You actually want me to…” he trailed off, finishing his question with various hand motions. When Blaine nodded in reply, he continued, “But, you said you wanted us to restrict our sex to hands and mouths only? What changed?”

“I changed my mind. Does it really matter why? Please, Kurt? I mean, unless you really don’t want to. I’m not going to force you. But I really want this.” He gave Kurt his best puppy-dog eyes, silently begging Kurt to say yes.

“As long as you _swear_ to me that this is what you want; then, yes,” Kurt answered.

Blaine smiled brightly at him and swiftly pulled him in for deep kiss. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he repeatedly mumbled into Kurt’s mouth in between kisses. The boys quickly shed their clothing, and Kurt grabbed the lube from his desk drawer.

Blaine propped himself up on his hands and knees on Kurt’s bed; and Kurt situated himself behind him. Kurt poured a little bit of lube onto his hand and rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube up. He wrapped his arm around Blaine’s waist and began gently stroking his cock, while he grinded his own cock against Blaine’s ass.

“Kurt, please! I need you in me now!” Blaine cried, sounding frustrated.

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine’s cock and added more lube. He ran his lubed up fingers over and around Blaine’s hole a few times before inserting two fingers deep inside. Kurt pumped them in and out a few times scissoring them as he attempted to stretch Blaine. Blaine was whimpering loudly with every movement of Kurt’s fingers.

“Please, Kurt, please. I’m ready,” Blaine pleaded.

“I’ve only got two fingers in you; I need to stretch you a bit more first,” Kurt argued.

“No, no, it’s ok, I’m good, I swear. Please, please, I’m ready. Just fuck me. Please,” he babbled.

Kurt pulled his fingers out and tore open the condom wrapper. He rolled the condom on and added more lube, stroking himself a few times to completely cover his cock. Kurt lined himself up with Blaine’s hole and slowly started to press inside. He tried to go slow so that Blaine could have time to adjust, but Blaine wasn’t having any of it. Blaine kept thrusting himself backwards onto Kurt’s cock, to bury it in him as quickly as possible.

“You need to stop doing that,” Kurt growled, voice strained, trying to hold Blaine’s hips in place. “You are so fucking tight! If you keep doing that I’m going to cum.” Kurt continued his slow pace until he finally bottomed out. He took a quick moment to breathe and calm himself before moving again.

Once Kurt started moving, Blaine began begging him to move faster and thrust harder. Blaine was trying to meet Kurt’s thrusts with ones of his own, to get Kurt deeper inside of him. Kurt continued to thrust into Blaine at a rapid pace, trying to angle Blaine’s hips to find his prostate.

Blaine suddenly screamed out, alerting Kurt that he’d found what he’d been looking for. Kurt made sure to hit that spot on each thrust from then on. He wrapped his hand around Blaine’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts, trying to tip Blaine over the edge, as he felt his own orgasm approaching. One particularly hard thrust later, and Blaine was cumming all over the bed below him.

“Don’t stop! Keep going!” he encouraged Kurt, when Kurt attempted to slow his thrusts. Kurt continued pounding into Blaine for about a dozen more thrusts before he reached his climax.

“Holy fuck!” Kurt exclaimed as he came down from his orgasm, still breathing heavily. He pulled out slowly, noticing that Blaine was shaking. As he tied off the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash bin, he heard sobbing.

“Blaine?” he asked cautiously. He looked down at Blaine, who had curled into fetal position and was practically bawling. “Oh my god! Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry!” Kurt said, panicking.

“No. No, you didn’t hurt me. I wanted that,” Blaine stammered in between sobs.

“Then what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked, concerned.

Blaine shook his head. “I don’t know,” he answered, before starting to cry harder.

Kurt crawled up into the space next to Blaine and rolled him over so that Kurt was holding him close against his chest. He started rubbing his hand up and down Blaine’s back in a comforting gesture; the fingers of his other hand running through Blaine’s hair. Blaine continued sobbing as he buried his face into Kurt’s chest, while Kurt murmured soothing words of encouragement in his ear.

It was breaking his heart to see Blaine like this. Even though this arrangement was just supposed to be about sex, Kurt had fallen for Blaine. Hard. He couldn’t stand to see him so torn up. He remembered a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him whenever he was upset, so he began softly singing that for Blaine.

Eventually Blaine’s tears began to subside and he drifted off to sleep in Kurt’s arms.

\---

Kurt felt movement and groggily opened his eyes. He saw Blaine frantically gathering up his clothes and attempting to redress. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

Blaine startled at Kurt’s voice. He looked at Kurt with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. “I’m, uh, I…” He shook his head and huffed out a breath. “I have to go get ready for work,” Blaine answered, avoiding eye contact.

“Blaine, sweetie, maybe you should take the night off. You had a pretty rough afternoon. It’s probably not a good idea to be around a bunch of drunks in your condition,” Kurt said, delicately.

“I can’t afford to take the night off… I have to go.” Blaine was out the door a few seconds later.

Kurt was left staring at the door that Blaine just exited in complete confusion.

\---

Kurt was lying in bed later that night unable to sleep. He’d been replaying the events of the day over and over in his head looking for some sort of clue about Blaine’s behavior. He didn’t understand what went wrong.

Blaine did seem a little out of it when Kurt first saw him outside the dorm. But that could easily be explained by his exhaustion, because he still laughed and interacted with Kurt on their way to Déjà Brew. The way Kurt saw things, something had spooked Blaine _at_ the coffee shop. He’d been on edge since Kurt found him staring into space when he approached their table. He barely spoke a word on their walk back to the dorms. And once they’d arrived in Kurt’s room, he practically insisted that Kurt fuck him.

Blaine had been pretty adamant that they keep their sex life restricted to just hands and mouths, and suddenly he was breaking his own rule, with no real explanation. Kurt had reluctantly given in, due to his own selfishness. He had wanted to know what it felt like being inside of Blaine since the day they met. Not to mention, he had unintentionally fallen in love with Blaine, and would give him whatever he wanted.

When Blaine suddenly started crying after they’d both cum, he’d initially been worried that he’d hurt Blaine with how rough he’d been. Blaine insisted that he hadn’t been hurt though. Worry that maybe Blaine had regretting sleeping with him surfaced. It was the only thing Kurt could think of.

Kurt thought that maybe Blaine didn’t really want to go as far as they did. That he didn’t want Kurt to be so rough with him. And now Blaine regrets even asking him to fuck him. That’s why he wouldn’t look Kurt in the eye, or answer if he was okay or not, why he tried leaving without waking Kurt, and why he practically ran out of the room.

Worry, dread, and nausea made sleeping almost impossible. It wasn’t until around 1am, when Kurt received a text from Blaine, that he began to feel the tight knot in his stomach begin to lessen a little.

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: _I realize that me taking off like I did might’ve given you the wrong idea. I do NOT regret what we did. AT ALL. You know by now that the more stressed I am the more stimulation I need. I knew I wouldn’t be able to relax w/hands & mouths alone. I’m actually VERY grateful to you for indulging me. I honestly needed & enjoyed every second of it. I hope you did too. My tears had nothing to do with you. I promise. You were right. Something did happen & something was bothering me. But it wasn’t my parents. It was Derek. I’m sorry for not talking to you about it first. But I REALLY thought I’d be fine after we hooked-up. Clearly I was wrong. My head is mess right now. I have no idea what to think or feel. I just need some time & some space to think and sort all this out. On my own. Without any distractions. Please just give me that? I will contact you when I’m ready to talk again. I promise. And please don’t hate me. I’m going to need a friend I can trust to talk all this over with once I understand what’s going on. I’m sorry._

Kurt re-read the text message over and over again trying to absorb it all. It was a _huge_ relief to him that Blaine didn’t regret having sex with him. But to tell the truth, he was worried about Blaine; and scared of what the outcome might be. He wanted to go downstairs and force Blaine to talk to him, explain exactly what it was about Derek that set him off like that, and be there to physically comfort him. But he knew that if he did that, he’d just be pushing Blaine further away. So he decided that he’d respect Blaine’s request and give him all the space he needed.

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: _I’ll wait_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost accidentally uploaded the epilogue instead of this chapter. I was previewing it to make sure it was formatted correctly and thought "this doesn't look right. oh my god, this is the wrong chapter!". luckily I caught the mistake before I published it!

It had been five days since Blaine had asked Kurt for some space. He missed Blaine so much. Kurt wanted to respect Blaine’s request, but each day that went by without seeing him, talking to him, or even getting a simple text message from him felt like pure torture. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait before seeking Blaine out. And sharing a class with Derek was even more infuriating than ever. He didn’t know what Derek did to cause Blaine to react like that. He wasn’t even sure if _Derek_ knew what he did; and he certainly wasn’t going to ask him.

Another, _smaller_ , reason Kurt wanted this separation to be over with was that he had become accustomed to sharing his nightly shower with Blaine. It was something that he looked forward to every day. The lack of his presence, however, made his shower less enjoyable; it also made it more difficult to unwind at the end of the day. Unfortunately, he wasn’t even sure if it would still be an option once Blaine _did_ start talking to him again.

Kurt was currently attempting to do his assigned reading for one of his classes when there was a hesitant knock on his door. He sighed deeply and yelled out for the person to come in, without taking his eyes off his book.

“Is this a bad time?” Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt snapped his head up quickly, unable to believe that Blaine was actually in his room, talking to him again. “ _Blaine_ ,” he breathed out. Kurt shook his head and motioned for Blaine to take a seat. “No, not at all. Come in, please. Are you okay?” he asked.

Blaine smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m good,” he answered, fondly. “But I owe you an explanation. I’m really sorry for just running out on you like I did. My thoughts and emotions were all over the place and I just couldn’t think straight. Of course I didn’t realize ‘til later that night that you might think I left because of you; or that you might think that I regret asking you fuck me. I swear to you neither one of those is true.”

“Yeah, you said that in your text. But what happened? Why _did_ you leave?” Kurt asked, concerned.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Blaine replied.

“I’ve got time. Just, please tell me what’s going on? Help me understand?”

Blaine nodded, and released a deep breath. “When I first met you, I was still trying to get over my ex,” Blaine started. “I didn’t think I was ready to be in another relationship; but I was sexually frustrated and constantly horny, and you were always willing to lend a hand…or mouth as the case may be. It worked out great for me. I wasn’t committed, and there were no expectations; just sex.

“After finding out that _you_ were the guy Derek had dumped me for, a small part of me held on to hope that he might want me back. And because you won’t return his feelings and keep rejecting him, I had _foolishly_ believed that he was going to come to his senses and realize what he had given up; that there was a chance for us to get back together again. I didn’t say anything to you about that partly because I knew how bad it sounded and I didn’t want you to judge me, and partly because I didn’t want to jinx it by saying it out loud. …Then on Saturday, when we were getting coffee, I saw Derek. Making out with another guy. In Public. Which is something he would _never_ do with me. It hurt. A lot. Especially when I noticed that he realized I was watching and turned the PDA up a notch. Actually seeing him like that? With someone else? It made me realize that it _really_ was over between us; that he wasn’t going to come back to me. It almost felt like my heart was breaking all over again. I just wanted to forget about him and move on. Once and for all. I wanted to turn that pain I was feeling into pleasure, so I asked you to fuck me; and you did. Being with you like that was _incredible_. But it didn’t completely erase the hurt or betrayal that Derek made me feel. And when I broke down into tears after, you just held me. You took care of me when you had no obligation to do so. I didn’t know how to feel about that; it bothered me, but at the same time it made me happy. I didn’t quite understand what was going on with me, but I knew _something_ wasn’t right.

“The reason I needed some space, was so I could try and sort out my feelings; try to figure out exactly what was wrong. Because I _knew_ that it wasn’t _just_ seeing Derek with someone else. There was more to it than that. I took the time to evaluate everything; from my relationship with Derek, to our friends-with-benefits set-up, and everything in between. Last night, I finally realized what it was that’s been bothering me,” he said, looking Kurt straight in the eyes.

Kurt took a hard swallow, “What was it?” he asked; his voice sounding steadier than he felt.

Blaine took hold of Kurt’s hand and gently started rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles. “Not seeing you these past couple of days made me realize that I actually didn’t miss _Derek_ as much as I missed the _idea_ of him.”

When Kurt gave him a confused look, he elaborated. “I’ve always been the type of person who is in love with love. I love making people happy. I love being needed, being wanted. I love being able to shower people with affection, and receive it in return. What I missed most about Derek was the comfort and security that came from being in a committed relationship. I missed that he relied on me, emotionally and physically, to provide him with certain things…both of the sexual and non-sexual variety. It’s obvious now that he only _pretended_ to need me. But anyway…missing him, it had almost nothing to do with who he was as a person. And everything to do with me wanting to feel necessary and important; with wanting to feel desired…and loved.

“When we started this whole friends-with-benefits thing, I started thinking of you as two separate people. There was friend-Kurt, who is really easy to talk to, and a lot of fun to hang out with; and then there was hook-up-Kurt, who is always there to get me off whenever I need release, good for a quick orgasm and not much else. My mind never allowed the two Kurts to co-exist in the same space. It was a defense mechanism to prevent unwanted feelings. Because without sex it was easier for me to remember that friend-Kurt was _just_ a friend. And without friendship, sex with hook-up-Kurt was nothing more than great sex.

“Not talking to you, or seeing you, while necessary, was a lot harder than I thought it’d be. I realized just how important _you_ have become to me, and I don’t just mean all the amazing sex either; turns out friend-you means _way_ more to me than I had ever thought possible. I’m not sure how or when it started happening, but I started falling for you.

“And when we were having sex the other day, that mental separation of Kurts that I had built dissolved; and the two of you merged into one person. I wasn’t sure how to deal with that. It scared and confused the hell out of me. When it was over, I was just hit with so many different contrasting emotions – over you and Derek – all at once; fear, anger, hurt, betrayal, hopelessness, joy, love, bliss, elation, satiation, confusion, the list goes on and on. My head was _swimming_ in chaos…so I ran away.

“I know I’m rambling here, but basically, I guess what I’m really trying to say is…what this all boils down to, is that I realized… I’m in love with you. And I really, _really_ want for us to be together,” he explained, nervously.

Kurt quickly leaned in and kissed him. “Good. Because I’m in love with you too,” he told him as soon as the kiss broke.

Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief and kissed Kurt fiercely. “Thank god!” he said in between kisses. “We…we should definitely talk about this more though,” Blaine murmured while peppering kisses all along Kurt’s neck. 

“Sex now, talk later,” Kurt replied, before capturing Blaine’s lips with his own. The boys struggled to undress each other without detaching their lips from one another. They reluctantly broke their kiss and swiftly removed their clothing. Kurt grabbed a condom and lube from his desk before hungrily kissing Blaine again.

Blaine pulled Kurt down onto the bed; he positioned them so that Blaine was lying on his back with Kurt lying on top of him. “I wanna see your face when you fuck me,” he told Kurt when the kiss broke. “I need to be able to look in your eyes and kiss you.”

Kurt smiled at him affectionately. “Your wish is my command,” he answered, flirtatiously. Kurt popped the cap on the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand. He warmed it quickly and began teasing Blaine’s hole, lightly grazing his fingers over it, and circling the rim.

Kurt slid down Blaine’s body and took his cock into his mouth. He dragged his lips and tongue over the shaft, as he pushed two fingers into Blaine. He pumped his fingers several times, scissoring them, until he felt Blaine was ready for a third.

“Kurt, please! I’m ready,” Blaine told him after a few minutes.

Kurt rolled on the condom and slathered his cock in more lube. He lined up with Blaine’s hole and carefully pushed inside; kissing Blaine to distract him. Once he bottomed out he stilled; taking a moment to just breathe.

“God, you feel so good. So tight,” Kurt murmured.

“Move, please. Please move,” Blaine whimpered.

Kurt rolled his hips a few times before slowly pulling out so that just the tip of his cock was still inside Blaine. He pushed back in quickly and started thrusting at a brisk pace. Kurt twined his fingers with Blaine’s, sliding their joint hands above Blaine’s head. He held Blaine’s arms in place, kissing him, while he sped up his movements.

“Kurt, baby, please, touch me. Touch me, please,” Blaine started to beg.

Kurt released his grip on Blaine’s hand and took hold of his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Soon, Blaine was crying out and spilling his release. Kurt came shortly after.

They took a moment to come down from their orgasms before Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine. He hurriedly removed the condom, tying it off, and disposed of it, before curling back into Blaine’s arms.

“Wow,” Kurt said, awed. “That was…wow”

Blaine chuckled, “Well, thank you, my dear, but _you_ are the one that did all the work,” he replied, flirtatiously.

“Nonsense! You were amazing,” Kurt insisted. “God, I can’t believe that just happened. You…you really love me?” he asked, sounding insecure.

“I really, _really_ do. I love you so much, Kurt. And you love me,” Blaine answered, happily. “Kurt, you…you have no idea how scared I was to tell you that. I, uh…I’ve never said that to anyone before. Not in a romantic context anyway. I was petrified that this was just about the sex for you. I mean, I know it was my idea and all, but you agreed to it so readily. I wasn’t sure how you were gonna react. I was so worried that I was going to screw everything up by telling you.”

“At first, it was just about sex. I liked that there were no expectations; I wasn’t obligated to you in any way. You were just a great guy that was great in bed. But the more I got to know you, the more I liked you. I didn’t even realize that I was falling until I’d hit the ground. Then I tried to ignore my feelings, because I didn’t think you’d ever return them,” Kurt explained.

“How long have you known? When did you realize it?” Blaine asked, apprehensively.

“Since last week. When we went to karaoke night with your friends. Your friend, um, Janelle? She asked me how long we’d been dating… At first I thought the question was _crazy_ ,” he told him. “However, telling her that we weren’t together was physically painful. I didn’t understand why until I went to bed that night and found your hoodie tangled in my blanket; and began wishing it was you next to me instead.”

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine began.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. You’re here now and that’s all that matters,” Kurt reassured him.

“These past few days I just kept looking back on our entire friendship and, I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before, but I’d been slowly falling for you pretty much since we met. I think I was just _so_ hung up on Derek and wanting to get back with him, that I couldn’t even allow myself to think of you as anything other than a friend; and whenever I noticed that my feelings weren’t exactly platonic, I convinced myself that I was just horny and that it was the lust talking,” he explained. “When I realized it might be something more, I panicked.”

“Can I ask you something? You said that you’ve never told anyone else that you loved them? What about Derek? You guys were dating for, like, six months, right? You never said it to him?” Kurt questioned.

Blaine shook his head, “Nope. I sometimes thought I loved him, but I never found the courage to say it to him. It just never felt right. Or like the right time. I _almost_ told him the night we broke up,” he sighed. “But I’m glad I never wasted something so precious on him. Besides, he never said it to me either.” He suddenly smirked at Kurt, “So…is it safe to assume we’re officially a couple now? Or do I need to formally ask you to be my boyfriend?”

“It’s never safe to assume,” Kurt replied, cheekily, winking at him.

“Well, in that case, Kurt Hummel, would you do me the extreme honor of becoming my boyfriend?” Blaine asked, sincerely.

“I suppose,” Kurt answered in faux-resignation. His smile then turned genuine, “Absolutely. I would love to be your boyfriend,” he said, before kissing Blaine sweetly.

When the kiss broke, Blaine started giggling. “What’s so funny?” Kurt asked.

“I was just thinking. My mom’s going to be so happy when I tell her we’re officially together,” Blaine said, smiling.

“Really? Why’s that?” Kurt questioned.

“Ever since Thanksgiving, whenever I talk to her, she always asks me how you’re doing and tells me how much she likes you; and how sweet and adorable you are,” he explained. “God, I really should have taken the hint, huh?” he asked, amused.

“Well, I’m glad I have your mother’s approval,” Kurt said, delighted. “And just so you know, my dad asks about you too. He thinks you’re a ‘fine young man’. Considering that he never once complimented my ex, I’m pretty sure that means he approves of you.”

“Good to know. I really like your dad; I want him to approve of us,” Blaine told him, sincerely. “You know…we really have been dating this whole time, haven’t we? I mean, I know we’ve only been _officially_ dating for a few minutes, but everything we’ve done together…” he trailed off, hoping Kurt would get what he was trying to say. Suddenly Blaine smirked at Kurt. “Though I do have to say, I like being able kiss you just for the sake of kissing you – without having to justify my actions to myself – it makes me extremely happy,” he said, before leaning in to kiss Kurt lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only the epilogue is left! thank you all for your continued support of this story! I honestly, truly appreciate it!!!


	10. Chapter 10 (Epilogue)

It was the last day of classes before Winter Break, and Kurt was anxious for the day to be over. He and Blaine were flying to Ohio tomorrow morning, and he still had to finish packing. Apparently, his Business Marketing professor wasn’t in any hurry for their vacation to start; continuing to lecture up until the very last second of their allotted class time.

Finally, they were dismissed and Kurt started to gather his things. Derek walked over to Kurt’s desk, as he was packing his bag. “So, now that we’re officially on vacation, why don’t you come over to my place; we’ll order some take out and _not_ watch a movie,” he said, in a way that was probably supposed to sound seductive.

“No, thank you. I’ve told you already, I’m not interested. I have a boyfriend,” Kurt replied, curtly.

“Oh, come on. We both know that’s a lie. I don’t understand why you insist on playing these silly little games. It’s obvious you want me as much as I want you. Just give in,” Derek said, patronizingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started for the door; Derek following close behind. Just as they reached the door, Derek stepped in front of him, blocking the exit. “Wait. One date. That’s all I’m asking. If after that date you decide you still don’t want me, I’ll stop asking you out. What do you say?”

“No. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be,” Kurt told him.

Derek turned around and froze in the doorway. “Oh my god! Are you stalking me now or something?” he exclaimed at someone in the hallway.

“Oh, please!” Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Really?” Derek said, skeptically. “So I suppose it was just a _coincidence_ that you were at that café while I was on date? And now you’re waiting outside _my_ classroom, when I know for a fact you don’t have any classes in this _building_ , let alone on this floor? Sure, Blaine, tell me another story.”

“First of all, Déjà Brew is located on campus. _Where. I. Live_. So me being there on a Saturday afternoon is actually fairly common. _You_ , however, live in an apartment across town with at least three coffee shops within a one block radius that you could take a date to; and you have no classes or real reason to be on campus during the weekend. So if it _wasn’t_ a coincidence, that was your doing, not mine,” Blaine started.

Derek cut him off before Blaine could say any more. “Nice try, buddy. I saw the way you looked at us. All wide-eyed, like we were personally offending you,” he replied, smugly.

“I was just shocked and appalled at how hypocritical you were being. I vividly remember you saying that there are certain levels of PDA that are acceptable; and that making out _isn’t_ one of them. And neither is groping, for that matter. Whatever happened to maintaining decorum while in public? Huh? Tsk tsk,” Blaine said, brazenly, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

“Whatever! Still doesn’t explain what you are doing here,” Derek replied, arrogantly.

“I’m here because I’m waiting for my boyfriend to get out of class. Not to see you. So if you wouldn’t mind…” Blaine said, making shooing motions with his hands.

“Boyfriend!? What boyfriend?” Derek asked, cynically.

“That would be me,” Kurt replied, shoving past Derek, and stepping into the hallway. He greeted Blaine with a chaste peck on the lips. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I thought you were meeting me in my room later?” he asked.

“I was going to. But I ended up having more free time than I thought. Turns out my dad already paid next semester’s bill in full, so I didn’t have to go through with the financial assistance meeting I had scheduled. So I figured I’d come up here and walk back to your room with you,” Blaine explained, smiling at Kurt affectionately.

“Hold up!” Derek exclaimed. “You two are not _seriously_ dating, are you? You have got to be fucking kidding!”

“I told you I had a boyfriend. You were the one that chose not to believe me,” Kurt said, matter-of-factly.

Derek looked straight at Kurt, “But you never said that that supposed boyfriend was my ex! I broke up with him so that _we_ could be together. Not so that you could start dating _him_! That’s _not_ how this was supposed to work out. I _only_ dumped him because I thought _you_ wanted me. I never would have done that if I knew that the two of you would get together. _You’re_ supposed to be with _me_ ,” he fumed. “I can’t believe…you seriously chose him over me?” Derek asked Kurt. “How the fuck did this even happen?”

“Details surrounding my private life are none of your business. But know this; Blaine is a _much_ better person than you are,” he replied, bluntly. Kurt paused before adding, “He’s also a lot better looking too,” he said, smugly.

“Aww, thank you, baby,” Blaine said, coyly. He tipped his head up and kissed Kurt sweetly. “Love you,” he whispered into Kurt’s mouth.

“Mmm, love you too,” Kurt replied, giddily, before kissing Blaine again.

“No. Seriously. What the fuck? I want fucking answers! You,” Derek turned his attention to Blaine, “you didn’t even want us to break up! You wanted us to work things out. It’s only been two months; you should still be begging me for another chance. But instead you’re _happily_ dating the guy I _dumped_ you for? You chose _him_ over _me_? …And did I just hear you say you _love_ him? How is that possible? How long have you guys been sneaking around behind my back? Huh? This can’t be happening! This has got to be some sort of prank or something.”

Blaine snorted at Derek’s comments. “Sorry. Not a prank. Just because I didn’t want to break up _at the time_ , doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to move on. What? Did you expect me to pine for you forever? I don’t think so. You made it perfectly clear that you didn’t want me; that I wasn’t _good enough_ for you. Well, I’m _more_ than enough for Kurt; so yeah, I choose him. I will _always_ choose him. And not that it’s any of your business, but, yes, I do love Kurt. Very much so,” Blaine informed him. He exchanged an affectionate smile with Kurt, who then curled into his side, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s shoulders. Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on his temple before Blaine turned his attention back to Derek. “And just so you know, there was no ‘sneaking around’. Kurt and I got together _after_ you broke up with me; because unlike you, I don’t date other people when I already have a boyfriend. Look, I’m sorry things didn’t work out the way you intended them to, but that’s not my fault. And besides, I didn’t even know that you knew who Kurt _was_ until _after_ we’d begun seeing each other,” he added.

“That’s true,” Kurt interjected. “And when you did find out, your response was to suggest calling him while we were having sex, so he would stop hitting on me,” he teased, smirking at Blaine.

Blaine laughed and hid his face in Kurt’s neck, embarrassed. “Oh my god, I did do that, didn’t I?” he mumbled, between laughs.

“Oh, fuck this shit! I don’t need _either_ of you! You’re both losers anyway!” Derek bellowed, before storming off down the hall, muttering obscenities to himself.

Once Derek was out of sight, Kurt and Blaine slowly made their way back to the dorms, arms linked. “Are you alright?” Kurt asked casually.

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Blaine answered, confused.

“Just…seeing Derek…I dunno…” Kurt answered, nervously, trying to shrug it off as nothing.

“Kurt, baby, I told you; I am over him. He means _nothing_ to me. _You_ are my boyfriend. _You_ are the person I’m in love with. No one else. Okay?” he reassured Kurt.

“Okay,” Kurt smiled, blushing.

“And as soon as we’re back in your room, I’m going to show you exactly _how much_ I love you,” Blaine added, seductively.

Kurt smirked at him. “By letting me ride you into the mattress?” he asked, hopefully.

“If that’s what you want then who am I to stop you?” Blaine winked, as the two of them picked up speed back to the dorms.

\---

“Naked. Now,” Kurt demanded as soon as the door to his room closed. “God, you were so hot. The way you countered all of Derek’s pompous arguments; never letting on how what he did affected you,” he told Blaine between kisses.

“He’d never let me live it down if I did,” Blaine responded as soon as he mouth was no longer busy kissing Kurt. “He’d be convinced I secretly wanted him. Couldn’t take that chance, since it’s not true. Only want you.”

“I was _so_ turned on by you. I wanted to strip you naked and force you to fuck me up against the wall right there,” Kurt said, peeling Blaine’s clothes off of him.

“No. _Mine_ ,” Blaine growled, kissing and biting Kurt’s neck. He helped Kurt out of his clothes, tossing them onto the desk chair. “ _He’s_ not allowed to see you naked. Only me. Only I’m allowed to see how gorgeous you are when you cum. No one else.”

Kurt nodded frantically. “Only you,” he said grabbing a condom and lube out of his desk drawer.

Blaine took the items from him and positioned Kurt on the bed so that he could prep him. He opened the lube, poured a generous amount in his hand before gliding his fingers between Kurt’s cheeks, and teased the rim of his hole. Blaine slowly pushed one finger inside, pumping it in and out, until he seemed loose enough for a second finger. He kept going like that until Kurt began begging for his cock.

Blaine lounged back on the bed. He rolled on the condom, making sure to add more lube, then helped Kurt into position. Kurt straddled Blaine and began gradually sinking down onto his cock. Once Kurt was fully seated, he took a brief moment to just breathe. He then began rolling his hips slowly, before raising himself up and quickly dropping back down.

Kurt set up a fast-paced rhythm, never stopping or slowing down. Blaine held on tightly to his hips trying to angle him, so that he could find Kurt’s prostate. One he connected with that bundle of nerves he held Kurt in that position, making sure to hit it on each thrust. It only took a handful, before Kurt was cumming over Blaine’s stomach and chest. A few more thrusts had Blaine releasing his own orgasm into the condom.

Kurt gently lifted himself off of Blaine, who then quickly disposed of the condom, and settled down into his boyfriend’s arms. “God, I love you,” Kurt told him, breathlessly.

“I love you too,” Blaine replied, before kissing Kurt fiercely. “That was incredible!”

Kurt yawned widely. “Mmhmm,” he said, sleepily, cuddling closer to Blaine.

“You falling asleep on me, sweetheart?” Blaine asked. “What happened to packing for Ohio?” he teased.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine and threw his leg over Blaine’s hip. “Nap first,” he answered.

Blaine chuckled at how adorable his sleepy boyfriend was. “Okay, okay. Nap first. Sweet dreams, baby. I love you.”

“Love you,” Kurt mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

** THE END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Story's over :( ... Thank you so much to everyone who has read/liked/commented on this story! It means so much to me and I appreciate each and every one of you! Thanks again!!


End file.
